Haunted
by WhiteWolfy91
Summary: A Remus/OC story. Takes place in harry's 3rd year. Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter obliviously JK Rowling does. Only some of the main characters that you do not recognize are mine. (Rated M for later chapters)
1. pronolg

**Haunted**

by Jamile Miyagi

**Pronolog**

This school year held a promising cold front, not like any other year where September still carried summer's late heat. It was uncomfortably cold, the sky was a darker than usual it was maleness almost as if the sky was angry, angry because of shedding too many tears and no sunrise to cheer it up.

Ariana Lyall rushed through the train station; pushing her trolley with her suitcase in front of her, to get to platform 9 ¾. Never had she been so late to catch the train as she was this year, her last year at that too. Ariana feared she wouldn't make in time, but luckily the wall between platforms 9 and 10 was still open. She arrived just in time, the train was about to leave.

"Ariana! Ariana, over here!" A boy called.

Ariana looked up to see her three friends; Liam, Mikael, and Rose all gathered to abort the train. She made her way through the crowds quickly to catch up with her friends.

"Ready for our last year?" Rose asked.

Ariana frowned. "I can't believe this is our last year already. It's sort of depressing."

"Ah don't look so grim Ariana. Just think how fun it'll be to bully the first years now that you and I are Head Boy and Head Girl." said Mikael.

"And exactly how is that supposed to reflect on our ranks may I ask?" She smiled.

"Oh come on lighten up, I was only joking."

"Yeah, half joking." Liam piped in.

The four students traveled the rest of the train ride quietly with a few occasional jokes and sharing of the small time in summer they spend apart, but each of them had their own worries in their minds, after all this was their last year at the school, they were never going to return to Hogwarts or Hogsmate for that matter.

When their journey was halfway over the train suddenly came to a halt. "What's going on? Why have we stopped?" Rose asked.

"Maybe the driver fell asleep or unconscious and…"

"Honestly Liam can you ever be serious for once!? It's not funny!" Ariana barked at him.

Suddenly; the atmosphere changed, it was getting really cold rapidly and everything seemed darker. The windows were foggy from the cold air outside, and the train was dead silent except for the metal creaking, it was a perfect set for a horror movie. Then, to their surprise the entire train shook and launched forward causing the two boys fall on the floor.

"What the bloody hell?" Mikael screamed. Other screams and protest could be heard throughout the train, everything became ecstatic. Than as quick as the noise from the other students arouse it became frightening quiet once more.

Ariana looked around to see if she could see anything outside but it was useless, the windows were too foggy and you couldn't see a speck of anything outside. She sat back down with much frustration and hugged her arms in attempt to keep herself warm, the train was getting colder by the minute and you see their breaths become a fog.

"Maybe we've just broken down and the driver is trying to fix..." Said Rose with a shaky voice.

Ariana opened her mouth to protest but stopped, something cached her attention in the corner of her eye. Thereupon she saw it, a black hooded figure hovering towards their train cabin, it was a dementor. Ariana recognized the creature immediately from her studies. But; unfortunately, none of them had the proper training in conjuring a Patronus charm because their previous Professors were 'daft idiots' as Ariana described them.

There was no time to think, two dementors had creep their way into their compartment and were now sucking Rose's and Liam's soul. She had to think of a happy memory and fast.

"Expecto patronum!" A small silver strain shot out from her wand only to feebly disappear again. "EXPECTO PATRONUM" She tried again and her Patronus came out fully developed this time, only to disappear moments later. _That's it were done for _thought Ariana. Much to her surprise the light of a Patronus surged but not from her wand no, this Patronus was coming from behind the dementors. As quick as they appeared the dementors were now gone again, much to Ariana's relief.

"Liam! Rose! Mikael!" she turned around frighten for her friends. Rose was lifeless in her seat just like Liam, and Mikael was backed up against the corner with wide eyes.

"Oh my god! Liam! Rose! Wake up guys!" Ariana shouted. "Please"

"It's all right. I reckon their just out for the moment." A voice from behind told her. "Here," he knelt down next to her. "When they wake up give them this." Ariana took whatever he handed her not breaking eye contact; this man had her completely hypnotized. "It's alright its only chocolate." he sensed her worry. "And it will help I guarantee. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go speak with driver, we can't have more dementors coming in. I suppose they were searching the train for Sirius Black, but not to worry all is fine now. Your friends will awake soon I'm sure. I'll be back in a few." The man took his leave.

Sure enough he was right, moments later her friends awoke with a rather paler completion. "What happened?"

"It was a dementor." Ariana replied. "Apparently they were searching the train for Sirus Black. Here eat this, it's chocolate the man said it would help."

"What man?" Liam asked as he took a bite of the chocolate.

"I don't know I didn't ask his name but he was the one who conjured the Patronus." She handed a piece of chocolate now to Rose.

"Mikael are you ok?" Ariana asked. Even though Mikael was unharmed by the dementors he looked very peaky, as if he had seen a ghost. Yea sure dementors are scary but Mikael was never scared of anything, he was usually the first to jump out to some dangerous adventure. "Yeah I'm fine.' He replied dryly. Ariana knew he was lying and made a mental note to herself to ask him about it later.

"Oh good you two are up." The man returned. "How are you two feeling." He asked Liam and Rose.

"As good as you can feel after being kissed by a dementor sir." Liam smirked. _Well at least he has his sense of humor back _thought Ariana_._

The man smiled. "What about you young lady, are you all right?" he referred to Rose, she simple nodded.

"Excuse me sir, not to be rude or anything but who are you?" Liam asked.

"Ah! That's not at all rude, forgive me for not introducing myself. I'm Remus Lupin; you're new defense against the dark arts teacher."

_Remus _his first name echoed in Ariana's head. "Well it looks like we're finally going to have a decent teacher who actually knows his stuff." Liam said. Lupin laughed at this. "Yes I've heard this generation has been to good with my teaching post, not to speak down to my predecessors the job is after all supposedly cursed enough as it is." He smiled.

Ariana still could not avert her eyes from her new professor before her. She didn't know why, t was as if her eyes were glued to his very person and she couldn't avert them. Professor Lupin must have noticed this because he looked at her again.

Finally, realization and embarrassment dawned on her. Ariana just spend a good few minutes just staring at the man before her, _oh how stupid! He's going to think I'm such a tosser _she thought to herself. She slowly looked up again to see if he was still looking at her, and indeed he was only now he was softly smiling down at her, this caused her to blush even more.

"Well I'll see you guys at Hogwarts." He made his leave once more.

"Great we have a cool teacher for DADA this year it seems." Liam commented. "So….Ariana what did you think of our new professor?" Liam smirked.

Ariana blushed again. "Yeah he was nice." She replied in quite a hushed tone and Liam just simply smiled at her as if he could read her mind.


	2. Ch1 Secrets

**Chapter One**

Secrets

"Welcome! Welcome, to another at Hogwarts! Now I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R. J. Lupin whose kindly enough offered to fill our post of defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck Professor!" Dumbledore paused to motion his hand towards Lupin and surely enough a good body of students applaud him.

"In other news, our previous Magical Care of creatures professor has retired in order to spend time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubious Hagrid." This time Hagrid stood to wait for his applause after knocking a few things off the table.

"Finally, for tonight's last note, at the request for the Ministry of magic, Hogwarts will play host to the dementors of Azkaban until such a time that Sirius Black is captured. The dementors will be stained at every entrance of the ground. Now, I can assure you that their presence will not disturb our day to day activity. A Word of caution, dementors are one of the most foulest creatures to walk this earth. They will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one that gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you, give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, but if one only remembers to turn on the light. Let the feast begin!" the plates and foods magically appeared at each house table.

"Well that was cheerful." Mikael snorted.

"You know Dumbledore…always with the phrases." Liam shook his head. "Now, let's eat!" he took a huge chicken leg from the dish in front and tore a bite into it.

"Ew Liam, do you always have to eat like such a beast?" Rose said

"She's right Liam it's not attractive at all." Adriane laughed.

"But I'm starving!'

"You're always starving Liam." Rose sighed.

Ariana couldn't help but notice that Mikael was obscenely quiet during this discussion usually he'd poke fun at Liam too or defend him with some snotty comment, but tonight it was as if he was in another world. Her friend Mikael had always been the most talked and sarcastic out of the group, he was always the first one to comment something and needless to say the last one to close the conversation, but for some reason what happened in the train with the dementors had affected him somehow. Ariana wouldn't leave it this she promised herself she was going to talk to Mikael later about it.

The next morning Ariana noticed that she was the first one up. She took the opportunity to shower first since she had to wash her hair, and that was going to take a while longer since her hair was so long and thick. Finally, looking in the mirror Ariana used her wand to dry her hair and finish dressing. She looked at her schedule and noticed she had Advanced Potions first, than Advanced Charms, Advanced Transfiguration, and lastly, she had Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts. She knew this year she was going to have a lot of homework from all her advanced classes and began to ask herself why she decided to take all of advanced terms, but then she remembered Professor McGonagall told her if she just took regular seventh year terms it would be too easy for her and she would have too much spare time in her hands since she got all O's in her classes last year, even with Professor Lockheart, in which she was astounded he gave her an O. The man was complete idiot who had no idea what he was doing.

The day went by like a breeze, her classes went by quite faster than she expected and it was now time for Ariana's last class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. She had already received so much homework form her other periods she cursed her DNA jeans for being so smart. Ariana's family had a history for being in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. So, naturally, she was the odd ball in Gryffindor and they hated her for it.

Ariana took her seat in the front right corner of Lupin's class while her friends Liam and Mikael took their seats behind her. She was curious to see what kind teacher Lupin was. No doubt that he was going to be better than her previous DADA teacher; needless to say Ariana was curios and oddly excited to be his class.

"Good afternoon class." Professor Lupin greeted. "Now I have been instructed that you previous Defense Against the Dark Arts professor did not teach you the Patronus charm, is that correct?"

"Yes sir he only had us read about it." Said the boy in the back of the class named Tyron.

"Right, so today than that's what you'll be learning. With the dementors at every entrance of the castle it is crucial that you must learn how to conjure one. And; of course, this is the advance course of DADA so you're all running behind, but not to worry I'll do my best to make sure that each of you can produce a fully developed Patronus by the end of the year." Professor Lupin paused for a moment to look around the class. His eyes fell upon the girl and her two friends from the other night in the train. "Let's begin. Which one of you can tell me what a Patronus is and how it works."

There were some confused looks around the room and a few shy hands but Ariana's hand was the first up in the air. "Yes Miss….?"

"Lyall, Ariana sir. The Patronus charm is a specific force that can be used as a shield so that the dementor is feeding from it rather than the person."

"Very good Miss Lyall!" Professor Lupin smiled at her. "Now in order for the witch or wizard to conjure it, they must think of a memory. It must be a very happy memory, a very powerful memory." He spoke to the class now. "Once you have a memory, allow it to fill you up and speak in incantation Expecto Patronum."

"Now I want you all to break into groups of two or three, no more than three please and begin practicing. I will walk around the room and offer help to anyone who needs it."

The class did what they were asked and broke off into groups. "Right so…..how are we supposed to this again?" asked Liam. "Oh honestly Liam don't you listen? How you managed to get placed into Advance DADA is beyond me."

"You know I only like to get in your nerves right?" Liam smirked. "I just don't know what memory to choose." He said more serious now.

_He has a point. I don't know which memory to choose either. Do I even have a happy and powerful memory? The memory I used in the train of how we all became friends didn't really work. _Ariana thought.

The classroom was filled with grunts of frustration; apparently no one could conjure a fully developed Patronus for more than a few seconds. Professor Lupin was also growing frustrated, he didn't know how else to instruct his students. He sat down in his desk almost giving up hope when he saw a wolf Patronus bouncing around the room.

"Ariana you did it!" Mikael stated with excitement.

"Yeah but she was about the only one." Liam frowned.

"Well done Miss Lyall, well done! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Professor Lupin pronounced.

"Well at least we got some points out of it." Liam snorted; frustrated he couldn't conjure one himself.

"Well I think that's enough for today class. Keep practicing, explore your pasts for a strong memory or I'll have you write an essay on it." Professor Lupin threatened jokingly.

The class gathered their things and left the room quite disappointed and drained. When the trio; Mikael, Liam, and Ariana were the last to leave Professor Lupin stopped them.

"You mind if talk to you guys a little bit?" He asked politely.

"Sure professor." Mikael responded, and the three of them found their way inside the classroom once more.

"I just wanted to ask you three how you were doing after that night in the train?"

"Specular professor! It'll take more than a silly dementor creature to bring me down.' Liam exclaimed.

"Good." Lupin smiled. "What about you two?"

"I'm fine." Replied Ariana

"Yeah…..same" said Mikael.

Once again Ariana could not help but notice that there was something underneath Mikael's tone that just wasn't believable. Professor Lupin noticed this too and gave Mikael a puzzling look, but decided not to intrude in his personal affairs. "Very well than, you three may take you leaves."

The trio bound their heads and turn around to leave. "Oh wait! Miss Lyall I wonder if I may speak to you another minute?"

She nodded. "I'll meet you guys at dinner." She said to Mikael and Liam.

"We'll save you a spot.' Mikael said.

"Yeah but you better hurry up! There might not be enough food for you when you arrive." Liam teased on his way out.

"Those are some wonderful friends you have there Miss Lyall." Ariana couldn't tell if he was joking or being sincere so she just replied with; "yeah they're great."

And there it was the uncountable silence and eye goggling again. Ariana did not know why she acted this way in front of him. _Why am I always so awkward in front of him? After all, he's just a professor. _She pondered. _A very hot and mysterious professor. _Another voice in her head told her. _No I cannot think these things about my professor! _Her responsible side argued.

"I just wanted to make sure you were really all right Miss Lyall. I couldn't help but notice the other night you were somehow distraught and I noticed this today too." He paused, wondering if it was polite or professional to continue, when she didn't reply he continued. "I'm sorry if I am overstepping my boundaries Miss Lyall, I just care about the well-being of my students that's all." He explained, more to himself than her.

"Oh no it's not that, you're fine professor. I just….well, I'm worried about my friend Mikael. You see, after the incident on the train that night he became very quiet and distant about the subject, and that's really not like him at all." She replied. _Oh yeah, great move Lyall he's definitely interested in your little teenage drama._ She barked at herself. _Well he asked. _Her innocent side responded.

"I see. Well dementors are indeed the most vicious and foulest creatures to walk this earth, they feed on every happy memory or feeling. Maybe your friend has a past experience, or the dementor incident triggered something about his past. Perhaps you should just ask him about it." Professor Lupin offered.

"Right, I will thank you sir.' Ariana responded.

"It's no trouble; also, I wanted to congratulate you on your performance in class today Miss Lyall. To be honest I wasn't surprised in the slightest that you were able to conjure a fully developed Patronus. From what I saw I the train the other night I knew you were a very capable student, you just need a little push.' He smiled.

Ariana blushed at his comment. "Thank you Professor Lupin. You're a great teacher after all." She smiled back at him. "Well if that is all Sir, I must excuse myself I have to meet my friends at dinner and I've got Head Girl duties to attend to also."

"Of course Miss Lyall, I'm sorry to have kept you longer. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

She bounded to him and made her leave, but before she could reach the door again, Professor Lupin said something that brought up strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"One more thing Miss Lyall," professor Lupin shouted after her and paused, unsure if he should voice his thoughts, "if you ever need anything or need to talk to someone I'd like you to know that my doors are open at any time." She smiled kindly him and went about her way.

_Have I crossed the line? _Lupin wondered. _Well, she's only a student and I simply offered help in case she needs it. I'm only interested in the well fare of my students. _Lupin told himself but couldn't help to feel that he was lying and that there was something else there and he didn't want to admit it.

"So what did Professor Lupin want with you?" Mikael asked at dinner.

"Oh he just wanted to congratulate me on making a full Patronus today in class" Ariana answered. Liam just shrugged as if he wasn't even paying attention and went back to gulping his food down.

"Honestly Liam do you ever stop eating?" Ariana asked

"Oy! Why do you have to interfere with what I'm eating?" Liam protested.

"She's right you know, you can be such a pig sometimes Liam." Rose pointed out.

"You girls are just jealous because Liam and I can eat whatever and not gain any weight, but you ladies have to watch you girly figure." Mikael laughed.

The rest of the dinner was shared by many laughs and jokes about Liam's manners. Afterwards, when their feast was finished, Rose and Liam headed back to the common room while Mikael and Ariana went on to their Head Boy/Girl duties.

"Right, so you can take the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins and I'll take the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors." Mikael suggested.

"Wait a minute, why do I get stuck with Slytherin?"

"Because I say so." Mikael grinned.

"Oh whatever Mikael you're only two months older than me." Ariana argued.

"And a half." He pointed his finger at her. "Urgh fine.' She rolled her eyes.

Ariana walked a few first year Hufflepuff students back to their common room who proclaimed they were lost. Then she headed to the dungeons to check on the Slytherins, which she was not looking forward at all. Surprisingly, to Ariana's amusement there were no misbehaved Slytherins out and about. The dungeons were actually quite abounded and silent.

Ariana met Mikael in the entrance of the Great Hall again so that they could finish their last rounds together. "Mikael?" She asked after they covered a good portion of all the floors.

"Hmm?" he answered.

"Is everything all right with you? You seem so distant and quiet lately, ever since that incident in the train with dementors you haven't spoken much."

"I suppose I have been quieter than usual." He knew exactly where this conversation was going to go and he wanted to avoid that place.

"Usual? Mikael you're never quiet! You're always the one with the most snarly comments and jokes, the only time you actually shut up is when you sleep." Ariana giggled at the last part but then became serious again. "What's going on with you? We've always been so honest with each other, I mean you know my most darkest secrets." She stated.

"You're not always honest with me." He said.

"What how can you say that?"

"Remember that time in our fourth year where you saved that Hufflepuff boy from being beat up from the Slytherins?" he looked her to wait for a reply, when she nodded he continued. "Well that boy, jack or whatever his name was, became quite obsessed with you and started sending you anonymous love letters and love potions. When we asked you who it was from you never told us it was from him, I had to find out by overhearing a conversation between you and him, in which you were slightly rude to the poor boy and broke his heart if I don't recall." Mikael laughed. "Anyways, my point is you weren't always honest with me."

"Oh please, we were in our fourth year. I was embarrassed I didn't know what to do, I didn't want you guys finding out." She defended. "Besides, you know much worst things about me that the others don't know." She looked at him hoping he knew exactly what she was talking about so she didn't have to voice it out loud.

"Your family." He confirmed, bitterly. "You never told me that either, I had to find out for myself. Ariana…" He paused, in a much softer tone now he pressed on. "I've told you this countless times but I'll say it once more, you always have a place to stay if you so choose, my parents wouldn't mind you know."

"You haven't told them anything have you?" she asked frightened.

"No of course not, I promised I'd keep your secret." She sighed in relief. "But you know how I feel about that. Ariana I still think you should tell someone, they can't keep doing this to you."

"They're not that bad." Ariana referred to her family.

"Not that bad? Bloody hell Ariana they torture you! You always have new collections of bruises every year."

"I know but soon I'll be eighteen and…"

"And you'll leave? Yeah I've heard that before." He snorted. "Do you really think they'll let you leave Ariana?"

Ariana shrugged and looked away, knowing he was right and she had to do something about it this year.

"I'm sorry if I'm yelling at you." He stopped her and held her arm so she couldn't keep walking. "I just…I worry about you Ariana that's all, you're my best friend."

"I thought Liam was your best mate." She said sheepishly.

"Well yeah but you're special." At this Ariana looked up at him, confused by his choice of words. She almost thought she saw something in his eyes, something she hasn't seen before.

"I mean you're like a sister to me." He said quickly.

"I know Mikael but I'm fine really. You don't need to worry…." He cut her off again.

"Well I do worry! You don't think I notice when you get the letters from them? You don't think I notice when it's near the holidays or the end of the year and you have to go home to those monsters? You don't think I see how miserable you really are? Well I do Ariana, you might put a brick wall in front of you and put on this great show but I know you, the others haven't figured out yet but I'm telling you they will soon. You don't see it Ariana but your wall is coming down, your mask is cracking. I see it day by day. Well, the day is going to come where you won't want to fight it anymore. You're a strong person Ariana but even you have your limits."

Ariana just simply looked him in the eye not saying anything. She knew deep down inside he was right. She didn't want to admit but she had enough and she was soon going to break. The wall that she was building all these years was coming down. Than something clicked in her mind, he was getting away from his own issue, trying to distract her. "Hey! You purposely changed the subject so I would get distracted. You haven't answered my question Mikael!" She exclaimed.

"Soon." He simple said.

"What do you mean by soon?" She asked irritated.

"I mean it's a long story that I do not feel like sharing right now, but I promise to tell you soon. Now if you don't mind I'm going back to the common room and get some sleep." And with that he left.

_What was that about? What's so terrible that Mikael feels he has to hide from me? _She wondered

Professor Lupin looked over his students files studying each of his students so he could get to know them better when he suddenly stopped at a student who caught his eye.

Lyan, Ariana. Seventh year.

Birthday: September 6th

Family: Pureblood- Danniel Lyall (father), Tanya Lyall (mother), Geofrey Lyall (brother)

Future carrier: Auror

Student Rank: Outstanding average

Likes and dislikes: unknown

_That's a bit odd_ Lupin thought. _No likes and dislikes column? Also there quite a bit of information missing from her student chart when comparing to other students. _

After a while of looking through his students files, Lupin decided it was time for a break. He needed some fresh air.

Ariana sat by the lake, thinking over her conversation with Mikael from earlier. The fact that he was keeping something from her was really bothering her. Mikael wasn't one for secrets. Then she thought about what he had said to her; _"you might put a brick wall in front of you and put on this great show but I know you, the others haven't figured out yet but I'm telling you they will soon. You don't see it Ariana but your wall is coming down, your mask is cracking. I see it day by day. Well, the day is going to come where you won't want to fight it anymore. You're a strong person Ariana but even you have your limits."_

Was she really that transparent to him? Could he really read her like a book? If so than she was in bad shape, how long before others would realize what really goes on behind closed doors. _If anyone finds out, my parents will have them dead. _She knew that now was no place or time to let anyone else get involved. Besides she had overheard her parents talking about the Dark Lord's return. _No one can find out! _She thought firmly.

"Miss Lyall?" She looked up startled to see Professor Lupin staring down at her. "What are you doing out here this late?" He asked.

"I often come here to sit by the lake to clear my head from time to time; I find it to be very refreshing. Besides, I don't sleep much anyway." She explained.

"How come?" Professor Lupin asked.

"I don't know. I just can't sleep that much" She looked at the lake again.

"In that case, may I sit with you?"

"Well it looks like you're not here to take point away or rattle me out Professor, so by all means." She flashed him a smile and he took his seat next to her, keeping a safe comfortable distance.

For a while they just sat here in silence starring out in space comfortably, for the first time they were both comfortable with each other's presence. Remus felt something happening. Something, he could not explain. It was like warmth surging through his body, it was strange. Lupin had never felt or experience anything like this. _Hmm must be the weather _he thought.

They could both feel the tension building up again, the calm air was now fading rapidly, almost dead. Remus was about to excuse himself, he felt if he spend any longer time sitting by his student it wouldn't be prudent or professional. As he was slowly moving to get up she spoke.

"Professor….can I ask you something?"

"But of course." He smiled.

"When I tried to perform the Patronus in the train it didn't work because I guess my memory wasn't strong enough, but today in class I was able to do it but because of a memory it as more of a feeling. Is that common?" She asked him.

"Well, no it's not common actually but I've heard of it before. As long as it's a happy and strong feeling it should work nevertheless. Is that what is bothering you?"

"I guess, I just never thought t was possible. I've never come across anything like that on my studies, I always read that the wizard must recall a happy memory in order for the Patronus charm to work but never a feeling."

"It is indeed rare but I wouldn't dwell on it too much Miss Lyall, as long as you can conjure a Patronus you should be fine." He replied honestly and Ariana nodded.

"Well I should get going. I still have a Potions chapter to read before I cn go to sleep." She said while getting up. "Good night Professor."

"Good night Miss Lyall."

**A/N: Professor Lupin and Ariana are definitely awkward alone wouldn't you say? And what is Mikael hiding? Any guesses….*cricket cricket* lol**

**Unfortunately, chapter two might take a while to upload because I have a very busy schedule this next 2 weeks but I promise I'll do my best, I'll even start a little bit of it tonight! **

**Well thank you, you wonderful readers! Please leave me a review I enjoy reading them, and I'd like to give a special thanks to Angelique Aspis for leaving such a nice review and adding my story to favorites, Thank you Angelique!**


	3. Ch2 Reckless

**Chapter Two**

Reckless

The first week back at Hogwarts passed in a blur. For Ariana classes seemed shorter every day but, however; the homework she had to endure was exhausting and on top of that she had Head Girl duties every night, this made it impossible for her to get any time for herself, and it also made it impossible for her to talk to Mikael. By the time the weekend had finally arrived Ariana was beat. It was now Saturday morning and our four Gryffindors were having breakfast.

Ariana stifled a yawn and reached for the butter, lazily spreading the blobs of butter on her toast before putting the piece of warm piece of bread into her mouth.

"Honestly Ariana you're going to kill yourself this year. With all your advanced classes you get double the homework as everyone else on top of that you're the Head Girl." Said Rose concerned, her strawberry blonde hair falling into her eyes as she took a bite of her apple.

Ariana frowned; "I know, but there is nothing to be done about it now. Besides, I like challenging myself."

"Sweetie, that's not a challenging yourself, that's you being completely naïve and slowly destroying yourself. I see how every morning when you wake up you have dark circles under your eyes meaning you didn't sleep that much."

"I never sleep that much anyway Rose. Insomnia remember?"

Rose frowned and turned her attention back to her plate, feeling defeated. "Perhaps Rose has a point Ariana, you don't look too good." Now was Liam's turn to voice his thoughts.

"I know guys ok! I know! But like I said there's nothing to be done about my classes, the deadline for changing has already passed the week before school started. Besides, I'm fine really. I'm Ariana Lyall and there's nothing school wise I can't do! Now if you excuse I have unfinished homework to attend to." She excused herself from the table and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Well at least she hasn't lost her grim sense of humor." Liam commented and the other two laughed.

"She'll be fine guys; this is Ariana we're talking about, the smartest girl in our year she'll pull through." Mikael said.

"If you say so Mikael, I'm just worried about her. Don't complain to me when she collapses from exhaustion or starts bleeding out of her nose." Rose commented.

As the trio finished their meal the owls started arriving. They received their letters from their families, quietly opening them and skimming through. "I'll give Ariana's hers, I'm finished anyway." Liam started, as he went on his way to the common room.

"What a miracle he's not going to eat more." Rose giggled to Mikael.

* * *

Liam arrived in the common room to find it was completely empty. "Ariana?" Liam than saw a flash of white in the corner of his eyes, he turned around and saw that there was nothing there. Liam frowned _she said she was coming back to the common room, where could she be? _"Ariana?" he asked again more loudly this time. "Ari.."

"Yes?" she finally answered at the top of the stair case that headed up to the dormitories.

"Oh you're there. I thought I saw…..never mind this came for you." He said waving the letter in the air.

"Oh thank you." She replied descending the staircase.

She took the envelope from him and gave him a small smile. "Are the others still in the Great Hall?" she asked.

"Yes, but I reckon they'll be up here soon. Ariana we were thinking of taking a stroll down the lake and try feeding the giant squid, do you want to come with?"

"I don't think so, sorry Liam. I have a lot of homework to catch up and I still have to write Snape's essay for Monday."

"You're no fun Ariana all you do is study, you should really try having fun now and then."

"Fun? You mean like going with you and Mikael to prank the Slytherins and first years or doing something completely stupid and reckless like trying to feed a giant squid? I don't think so." Ariana pointed out as she giggled.

The others joined in the room along with some other Gryffindors coming back from breakfast. They asked Ariana the same question as Liam asked her but she declined once more, claiming if she didn't finish most of her homework today she would never be able to finish it tomorrow.

"Come on Mikael! You don't wanna, be late the squid will be mad! This is a ritual you know!" Liam teased.

"Go on without me, I'll be there shortly." He laughed.

Mikael turned around and saw that Ariana was sitting in the table in the corner of the common room focused on something, a piece of parchment she was holding. He realized it was the letter she had received from earlier.

"Is it from them?" Mikael asked, coming to tower over her now.

Ariana looked up at him, "Who else would it be from?" she asked quite annoyed that Mikael was always intruding in her private manors.

"What did they say this time, or should I say threatened?" He asked firmly, not caring that she was annoyed and giving him death glares.

"Nothing Mikael, they just want to make sure I'm behaving as usual." She sighed.

When Mikael tried to take the letter away from her, Ariana smacked his hand away quite painfully it seemed because Mikael winced and glared at her. He attempted to glance over the paper but Ariana quickly did a none-verbal spell on the piece of parchment and the words disappeared.

"What's your problem?" Mikael asked harshly.

"Well I don't rudely try to read or snitch your letters away from you, so why should you do the same?" she snarled at him.

"Bloody hell I'm just trying to help you Ariana! Why do you so desperately try to keep me out all the time? Unlike the others I know your little secret, I know what you go through so what's the point of hiding it any further?"

"First of all, I don't need to show anything to you or confess anything. What are my private manors are my private matters to deal with; it's my problem not yours Mikael, not yours and no one else's, its mine to deal with alone! Also, you don't tell me everything! It's clear that you're hiding something from me, you don't trust me to tell me your secrets so why should I tell you mine?" She barked at him.

Mikael sighed knowing she was right; he hasn't been completely honest with her. He ran his hand through his pale golden hair and starred off into space. _Should I tell her? Would she understand? _He thought to himself.

"I'll tell you when you begin to trust me more." He finally stated, and stormed out of the common room.

Ariana frowned; no doubt Mikael was mad at her but to her defense he did step out of line. Who was he to demand her to show him the letter? _Whatever he doesn't understand _she thought.

The day carried on with Ariana locked in her dormitory studying and finishing her homework. Every now and then her mind would wonder to the argument she had earlier with Mikael or to her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"_If you ever need anything or need to talk to someone I'd like you to know that my doors are open at any time." _She remembered when Lupin had said that to her the first night_. "Was he being serious? I've never had a Professor be so concerned with me before, also he barely knows me….Well it's only natural, now that I think of it he did mention he cares about the well-fare of his students. _

The other days in his class had gone quite cheering for Ariana. They took different lectures on advanced dark magic and when Professor Lupin would ask a question of course Ariana's hand was the first hand to shoot up in the air. He often choose her to answer his questions but from time to time he like to choose on other students to see if they knew the material as well. Ariana took the hint after a while and began not raising her hand as often, letting the other students try to answer. But despite Lupin's grand lectures half of the class was never interested or paid any attention, so obviously when Professor Lupin called on those students they didn't know the answer. Then he was forced to call on Ariana, much to his pleasure one could say. Of course, Ariana would always have the right answer and Lupin would always give her a heart-warming smile and congratulate her. That's something that Ariana just could get out of her head, his smile.

Ariana tried to get back to her studies but needless to say she found it to be futile; she could not concentrate anymore so she decided to take a break for a while. Ariana glanced outside though the window and noticed it was pitch black dark already. Her friends had come back quite a while ago but since she was too deep and lost in her Potions essay she had not realized, it just dawned to her now how rude she must have been Rose. Rose tried talking to her this late afternoon and Ariana had paid her no attention. She looked over to Rose's bed and realized she was a sleep along with the other girls.

Finally putting her books away, Ariana changed into some sweat pants and a light hoodie as she decided to go for a walk around the castle's grounds.

* * *

Professor Lupin sat at his office grading some last minute papers from his Advanced seventh year class. He smiled when he got Ariana Lyall's essay, he could see how why she was top of her class. "She is one of the most dedicated and intelligent students I ever met, such potential." He smiled to himself. _She's so smart and beautiful _Professor Lupin though. _Beautiful? Where did that come from?_

_ Well no doubt she's beautiful; don't tell me you haven't noticed the way she smiles? The way her long fire red hair cascades around her shoulders when she lets it down? The way her deep blue ocean eyes sparkle when she gets the answer correct in your class? _The darker, animal side of Lupin said.

_No she's my student! I can't have any wrong thoughts about her! _Remus shook his head.

_But you already have. _The animal within him snickered.

_Nevertheless, she is my student and it is wrong for me to think such things. I will not succumb to the beast inside of me just because she is beautiful. _

Frustrated with himself, Lupin decided it would be nice to take a stroll outside the castle for some fresh air.

As Lupin was walking outside the castle's grounds he heard a faint scream coming from the Forbidden Forest. Realizing it must be a student in trouble he broke into a run and headed towards the forest.

Ariana was fighting off multiple dementors at once or at least trying to; out of all the times her Patronus had to fail of course it would fail when she was in dire need of it most. "Expecto Patronum." She said more weakly now, but to her surprise a giant amount of light had covered the field. Unfortunately, this amazing Patronus was not coming from her wound. She turned around to see Professor Lupin walking slowly towards her with his wand pointed at the dementors; the light was coming from his wand. _Great the damsel in distress rescued again by her Professor, sure he must think I'm a moron now _she frowned.

Once the dementors were clearing the area Professor Lupin grabbed Ariana's arm and pulled her to him. "Quick!" he shouted, pulling her along.

Once out of the Forbidden Forest and out of danger the two slowed down their pace and Professor Lupin let go of her arm. "What were you thinking?" he yelled at her.

"I understand you cannot sleep well and sometimes you have the urge to walk around at night but that does not give you reason what so ever to wonder to the Forbidden Forest with a killer on the loose and dementors about every corner of the castle!" he continued yelling at her as they reached his classroom.

"I…I'm sorry Professor I didn't…"

"Sorry? For heaven's sake Miss Lyall you may be the most brilliant student in your class but sometimes you can be quite doltish."

She lowered her head to the ground, finding her shoes quite interesting.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to yell at you in such a way, but what you did was very irresponsible Miss Lyall." He said in a kinder tone now.

"I know it was I'm sorry professor it won't happen again."

"Good." He nodded. "Not to interfere, but what exactly were you doing in the Forbidden Forest at this hour?"

"I was just wondering around as usual sir. Sneaking out of the castle has become a habit of mine you see, when I can't sleep I find walking under the night sky to be helpful, only I was so deep in thought that I did not realize I was in the Forbidden Forest, and I also completely forgot about the dementors I'm sorry sir it was rather reckless of me."

"Well next time you feel like wondering about please do not go out of the castle after late hours unaccompanied. If you feel you must wonder stay in the castle, at least for now until it can be said that Hogwarts is once again a safe place, or Sirius Black is captured. And if you so desire you can even come to my class Miss Lyall, we don't have to talk but if you ever feel that you need time alone you can always come sit here I won't bother you I promise." He offered.

At this Ariana looked up. "Really?" she asked in a small voice.

"If you wish to do so yes." He finally smiled at her.

_God I missed that smile _she thought to herself. _Gaah what am I saying? HE'S MY TEACHER! For goodness sake stop thinking such things Ariana this will only end up badly. _She argued with herself.

"Are you alright Miss Lyall? You looked rather flushed." Professor Lupin said.

"What? Oh yes, yes I'm fine Professor." As soon as she said those words she knew she was not by any means fine. Not because of the obvious fact that she was blushing and their conversation was once again awkward, Ariana actually didn't feel quite healthy. _Well it's to be expected when you were fighting so many dementors and a few of them….._Ariana did not have the time to finish her thought however, because straight to the floor she went. Luckily, Lupin caught her just in time before her head hit the floor.

A few moments later Ariana began to wake. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal a blurry surrounding around her. As she began to focus more she noticed she was laying down in something quite soft and that she was no longer in Professor's Lupin's classroom.

"Good you're awake." She heard his voice and began sitting up. "That's it sit up, slowly now." He said placing his arm around her waist for balance.

She followed his request and sat up slowly. "Where am I?" she asked.

"In my private quarters." He answered her.

_So this is what his room looks like _she thought looking around. Than realization just dawned to her, she was in HIS bed. Ariana immediately blushed after realizing she was just lying in Lupin's bed and the proximity of them was much to close.

Lupin also realized this and blushed, taking his arm away from her and putting some safe distance between the two. "Here eat this it helps, it really helps." He handed her a bar of chocolate in which she gladly took it.

"Do you always have chocolate with you?" she asked.

"As a matter a fact yes, I keep just for situations like this." He smiled at her.

"Thank you." She whispered, afraid to find her own voice.

"You're welcome." He replied.

After a few moments of silence Ariana finally decided to move herself from his bed, only she tried to get up quite fast and had to sit down again, feeling dizzy still.

"Stay seated for now Miss Lyall, I don't think you're ready to walk just yet."

"But….I'm in your bed Professor." She said quite embarrassed.

Lupin laughed, he actually laughed. "That's' quite alright Miss Lyall I won't be needing it any time soon." He smiled once more and she blushed even more furiously.

Then, the two were back to the same awkward silence again, neither wanted to make eye contact again. Finally, after what seemed like endless moments, Ariana decided to speak again to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Professor… can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He replied.

"Why is it that my Patronus charm didn't work this time? I was doing so well in your class this week when we had to practice but tonight it didn't work for me why?" she asked.

"Well I do remember you telling me you used a feeling last time Miss Lyall, did you not use the same feeling this time?"

"I did. Only…"

"Only what?"

"Only I didn't felt as confident this time. In the feeling that is…it's rather hard to explain. I guess I didn't feel as confident in the feeling that I had used before because I thought the feeling was wrong to begin with."

"It sounds to me like you do not believe in yourself Miss Lyall or rather your feeling. Memories are more common and easy to use though, why don't you try to use a memory instead" he suggested.

"Well I don't really have any happy memories aside from when I'm with my friends but even that didn't work." She explained.

"Sure you do. Everyone has a happy memory he or she can choose from. Perhaps you're not exploring your past adequately"

"Oh trust me I am Professor. I have tried tons of different memories but none of them work. I guess they're just not powerful enough. Besides the memories with my friends at Hogwarts I don't really have any others."

Lupin starred at her for a second, _how could she not have any other memories? Is her life really that unhappy? _He wondered.

"Well in that case I suggest you just go with the feeling for now. As a matter of interest what feeling was it, can you describe it?"

Ariana blushed furiously once more. _Oh shit what do I tell him now? I can't say I've been using the feeling I had since I met him on the train the night. _Ariana wracked her brain for a lie but couldn't think one.

"What is it Miss Lyall?"

"It's just that…well it's embarrassing and silly Professor. Besides, I don't think I can really explain."

"Nonsense, any happy or positive feeling is nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, I reckon that the witch or wizard that can use a feeling to conjure a Patronus instead of having to think of a memory, he or she must be quite powerful." He paused. "And you are Miss Lyall. You're quite a brilliant and powerful witch for your age." He smiled.

"Thank you Professor but you really won't think I'm brilliant after you hear what feeling I chose." She blushed once more.

"Try me." He encouraged her.

"I... I used a feeling I can't really name it... It was like a cold yet warm air in the pit of my stomach. I had this... this feeling back in the train. When... when you first introduced yourself to us." She finally said.

Professor Lupin just started at her blankly, confused by what she meant. _When we first met? Why would she... could she really? No, it's not possible. _

"So you used the same feeling and didn't work for you this time?" He asked.

She nodded quickly not making eye contact.

"Interesting." He mused. "I'm afraid I do not have an answer for you right now Miss Lyall, but we'll figure out something." He smiled at her kindly.

_How can he be so…calm? Did he not just hear I had some random feeling of when we met that night on the train and that I've been using it to conjure a Patronus? _She thought.

"Do you feel any better?" he asked her.

Ariana was startled from her thoughts, making her look up at him. "Oh yes I do. Thank you Professor."

"Then perhaps we should get you back to your common room, after all it is rather late."

"Of course, thank you again Professor." She made her way to leave.

"Now wait a minute I'm going to walk you back of course." He shouted after her. "After all, we can't have you running off or fainting again can we?" he smiled at her.

Ariana just simply nodded and followed him. _Why does he always have to smile that way? _

They walked back in silence, the journey seemed to be a never ending one and as much as Ariana loved to spend time with Lupin she needed to get away from him, she was afraid she might say something else that was completely stupid and reckless. It was just like her, never to think before saying something or doing something completely daft.

"I leave you in safe grounds now Miss Lyall; please do not go sneaking off on your own again." He pleaded with her.

"I won't sir."

"Good night than Miss Lyall."

"Good night sir.' She bound and took her leave through the portrait whole.

After she was safe from Lupin's presence she took an exhausting exhale and made her way back to her bed. _What was I thinking? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _She smacked her forehead. _What will Professor Lupin think of me now? Argh I wish I could go back in time and preventing myself for walking into the Forbidden Forest. He must think I'm so childish! First, he had to rescue me once more from the dementors. Then, I literately fainted in his arms and afterwards I just go off and say something completely stupid like "I used a feeling I can't really name it. It was like a cold yet warm air in the pit of my stomach. I had this feeling back in the train, when you first introduced yourself to us."_ Ariana repeated her voice in her head, only much more girlish and squeaky to make fun of herself._ How much more dense can I get? Errrr Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

She got under the covers and started out at the little space that the crescent moonlight shined through the window, the only strain of window that wasn't covered by the long red curtains of the Gryffindor girl's dormitory. _I can't believe I said that. I can't believe I said. _For a long time Ariana just laid still in bed beating herself up for the night's events that took place with her DADA professor.

_Back in Lupin's room… _

He could not stop thinking about what Ariana said to him. He finally changed to his sleeping garments and made himself comfortable in his bed. _What could she have meant by that? Could it be that Ariana has some feelings for me? _He allowed himself to be asked that question. _No, impossible. After all she is just my student, she would never think of me in such a way. I bet it was just a funny consequence _Lupin tried to tell himself, but deep down inside he knew there was more to it. Having said that, Lupin did not believe that Ariana could hold any type of feelings for him other than…friendship? Whatever bond the two of them had, He was sure that it did not extend pass friendship. He knew that a girl like Ariana would never choose someone so old and poor looking like him.

Frustrated even more by his feelings Lupin forced his eyes shut and rolled over into the other pillow in his bed. He buried his face in the other pillow, trying to clear his mind when he smelt something different. It was the faint smell of her perfume. It smelled like strawberries and pure innocence. The wolf inside of him growled, loving the sweet and tormenting smell, the smell of an innocent prey. It was a scent the wolf was too familiar with, a scent in which he was very fond of, only better.

**A/N: Yaaay finally chapter two is done! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much I loved writing it**. **I'm sorry if this chapter seemed short or rushed, I had a very busy week and I wanted to upload another chapter quickly for you wonderful readers. I promise I'll only have longer chapters from now on. Also, same as before, my schedule really is tight so it'll take me a while before I can upload again. But fear not I will never give up! There will always be time for writing in my busy life! Lol **

**On a another note I've posted two links on my main author page. In those links are a video trailer kind of thing for this story, and in the second one it's a bookcover I made for this story so go check those out. It'll make me really happy….. come one who's you favorite author now? *crickets….* -_-' **

**Anyways, I'll try to have chapter 3 up as soon as I can.**

**Xoxo Tchao!**


	4. Ch3 The Mystery of Pain

**A/N: I'mmmm baaaaack! So who missed me? *crickets* -_-'**

** I'm sooo so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. My life has been crazy lately and when I say crazy i mean CRAZY! Let's see been traveling back and forth, meeting new agents, working, and school...yeah i have no social life. -_-' **

**But on better news I just gotta engaged last weekend! Yaay me! I'm so excited *yelps* We're getting married in Germany in a few years we haven't set a specific date yet.**

**Chapter Three**

The Mystery of Pain

Weeks had gone by in a blink of eye at Hogwarts, but not for Ariana. Ever since the dementor incident with her Professor, Ariana could not stop mentally hitting herself for what had been said between the two that night. Now it seemed like Professor Lupin was fully ignoring her, only addressing her in class if it was absolutely necessary, he only called on her when no other hands were up to answer his questions. There were a few occasions where the two had bumped into each other in the halls, Professor Lupin would quickly apologize and go about his way. Ariana knew this was all her fault, she shouldn't have said anything about her "feeling" to conjure a Patronus charm. She also knew it would probably be at her best interest to apologize to her Professor soon, she couldn't keep dodging the subject Ariana had to build up the courage to talk to him, after all was she a Gryffindor or was she a Gryffindor?

_Tomorrow….Tomorrow after class I'll talk to him. _She said to herself. Ariana sighed; well at least her homework was finally up to date so she could take her time walking back to the dormitory. Finishing patrolling the dungeons, Ariana was about to make her way to the staircase that would take her back to the main floor when she saw a small girl walking.

"Oy! You there!" Ariana jogged to catch up to the girl. When she was in front of her she noticed that the girl's robe was from Ravenclaw. "What are you down here? It's after hours you should be in your common room." Ariana stated and the girl just bound her head in shame.

"Are you a first year?" the girl nodded.

"Then what are you doing in the dungeons hours after dinner? First years have to be inside their common room by seven."

"I know…..I….I'm sorry I….I was lost." The girl looked down at her shoes.

"You were lost?" Arian asked.

The girl nodded furiously. "It's been weeks since the first term began, how can you still be getting lost?" Ariana asked but the first year girl did not reply instead she just lowered her head to the ground once more in shame. There was a tinkle of regret stirring inside Ariana, she felt somewhat like a bully now, somewhat.

"The castle is quite big though for one to get lost I suppose." She offered a smile. "My name is Ariana, I'm Head Girl. What's your name?"

"Julie." The girl replied.

"All right Julie, come on I'll walk you back." She put her hand in the girl's shoulder in a caring manner.

Just as the two made the way through the staircases and were about to reach the Ravenclaw common room, Ariana saw Mikael walking towards them.

"Hey." He nodded to Ariana

"Hi." She replied quietly.

Ever since the argument she had with Mikael in the common room, the two of them haven't been in best terms. Well, they were in no term at all since both had been avoiding each other when they were alone. Ariana couldn't stand Mikael's indifference towards her the past few weeks. She knew she had upset him but then again she was mad at him too for invading her privacy.

"I see you caught one tonight." He was referring to Julie.

"She was just lost." Ariana replied.

"Oh. First year?"

Ariana nodded. "We were just on our way to the Ravenclaw common room."

"I'll walk with you." Mikael said.

"Ok." She replied. As they arrived in front of the Ravenclaw portrait Julie came to a sudden stop, hesitating to go in.

"What's wrong?" Ariana asked.

"I don't know the password."

Arian sighed, her patience beginning to wear thin. "There's no password for Ravenclaw you have to answer the riddle surely you knew that?" She eyed the girl.

"No I always walk back with my friends." Julie answered.

"What goes around your house and in your house but never touches your house?" The Portrait figure guarding the Ravenclaw common room asked.

Julie looked helplessly to Mikael and Ariana clearly having no clue to the answer of the riddle.

"The sun." Ariana sighed.

"Correct." The portrait swung open.

"You should have been in Ravenclaw." Mikael simply said.

"You sound like my grandmother."

The walk back to the Gryffindor common room was quiet. Neither of them knew what to say to each other. For a few times Mikael opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Finally, when the two of them reached the common room Mikael caught her arm and stopped her just before they walked through the portrait of the fat lady.

"Ariana, I wanted to apologize for our argument. I didn't mean to be so rude…..I just worry about you know what..."

"I know." Ariana sighed. "I'm sorry Mikael I didn't mean to be so harsh wit either. It's just…I wish u could trust me more I'm fine really. I've been dealing with them all my life, my family will never change you know that, there's no point in fighting them."

Mikael now turned his head forward and away from Ariana drawing a deep breath. "You don't have to deal with this alone you know. I'm here if you ever need me, for anything really Ariana." As he finished his thoughts out loud he looked at her once again and cupped her cheek with his hand. "You've been through so much already; it's not fair for you to carry all these heavy rocks on your shoulders. If…if you'd only let me help, I could carry some of those heavy rocks for you." At this point Mikael's lips were inches away from Ariana.

Ariana completely froze. _What is he doing?_ An alarm shook through her body. _Is he going to kiss me? _

With a swift movement their lips touched. Mikael was fierce with his kissing, almost as if he wanted to teach her a lesson. His lips were rough against hers, almost dominating.

Ariana finally came to her senses and pushed on his chest as hard as she could to separate him from her. At long last, she succeeds pushing him far away from her so she could take a breath of her own.

"What the bloody hell Mikael!? Why would you kiss me like that what's wrong with you!?" she demanded.

"What's wrong with me? How could you ask that Ariana, don't you know?"

"Know what?" She hissed.

"How I feel damn it! Can you honestly say that you've so naïve all these years?"

Ariana looked at him blankly.

"I'm in love with you goddamn it!" He shouted.

"Well that's a nice way to put it." Ariana said irritated.

Mikael looked at into her eyes deeply finding the answer he was afraid of, after all these years he had known her he never had the guts to ask. But now, now things went to far it wasn't supposed to happened like this. "I see. You really are your parents' daughter. I was wrong with what I said before, the sorting hat shouldn't have placed you in Ravenclaw it should have placed you in Slytherin."

After Mikael said this Ariana was utterly shocked, her lower jaw completely dropped. "Take that back!" she screamed with tears in her eyes.

Mikael knew he stepped over the line, he went too far now and there was nothing he could do. Their friendship was already over from the moment he kissed her.

"We cannot be friends anymore Ariana. I'm sorry but you'll have to find someone to be your slave boy because I quit!" And with that Mikael walked away from her, leaving a sobbing Ariana behind.

The next morning Ariana did not move from her bed while everyone went down for breakfast, she had no appetite for food, even with Rose imploring and nudging her. Ariana didn't care though she didn't want anyone to see her face specially Mikael. She didn't want to see that his words affected her so. The circles under her eyes were darker than usual, her face was paler than usual with tears stained on her cheeks. Ariana did not want anyone to see her weakness so she promised herself she was going to avoid as much human contact as possible.

She had just lost her best friend, the person in which she had grown closest too in Hogwarts. Ariana still could not believe Mikael could be so cruel with her. But than again…he said he was in love with her. For how long than? Had he always been hiding his true feeling for her? Also, realization just dawned to her that she never found out why Mikael was so afraid after the night with the dementors in the train. _And I probably never will._

Ariana decided to get up knowing the students would probably be back from breakfast to collect their books any time now. She decided to gather up her stuff as well and head out to Merlin Myrtle bathroom, it was the only place she could think of right now that was safe from any prying eyes, and she needed to be alone. Mikael's words had cut her deeper than any blade ever could.

Later that day…..

Remus' POV

"That will be it for today class. Don't forget tomorrow is the final and last day to hand in your essays." I dismissed my last class of the day; Ariana's class….Why wasn't she here today? Has she fallen ill? She would never miss class unless it was something important I suppose, and she hasn't turned in her essay yet which is unusual. Ariana is always the first to turn her essay in before the due date, what could have happened to make her miss my class today? Maybe the other professors will know.

I made my usual preparations before dinner and began to walk down to the Great Hall, on my way there I ran into Snape.

"Lupin your wolfsbane potion is ready. Come by my office tomorrow to retrieve it."

"Thank you Severus." I replied with a short nod in gratitude. I had almost forgotten, the full moon is a few days. How could I forget something so trivial?

As Dumbledore made one of his famous speeches to the students and professors alike, we began feasting on our wonderful food displayed in front of us. The other professors were engaged in a conversation that I didn't tune in until now.

"It's strange, Miss Lyall would never miss class and no one seems to know where she is." Minerva McGonagall stated. "Was she in your class today Remus?" she asked me now.

"No. No she wasn't, I was wondering why, I mean she is one of my best students and she hasn't turned her essay in yet, and usually she is the first to do so."

"I think it's best to round up a search party for her. Let's hope Miss Lyall is just feeling ill today and decided not show, all though I fear that is not the case." Minerva suggested and I simply nodded in agreement. Where could she be? Has something happened to her? Has she….no let's not think negative thoughts Remus. Like Minerva said, she's probably just ill and didn't feel like going to her classes today.

After dinner the other Professors and I split up to go search for Ariana. Apparently she wasn't in the Gryffindor common room nor was she in the Hospital wing. Oh no, she couldn't have wondered off into the Forbidden Forest again could she? I was instructed to go to the second floor while the other professors searched elsewhere in the castle.

After endless moments of wondering in the second floor with no sign of Ariana, I finally came to a stop before reaching the girl's bathroom to catch my breath. Where could that girl be? Panic started rising within me, what if something dreadful happened to her? No Remus, you mustn't think such thoughts she is all right, she has to be.

I was losing all lack of hope to be honest. I searched and searched the second, third, and even fourth floor but nothing. I found my way back into the second floor again, with all hope lost in me I came upon a decision she left on her own, hopefully it was that and not something awful. I was beginning to think this was my entire fault, that if she indeed left Hogwarts for good it was because of me. Our talk that night…..as I drafted along with my silent thoughts in the back of my mind, something made me stop gain in front of the girl's bathroom, Merlin Myrtle's bathroom. A little confused and distraught I crooked my head to the right as I starred at the door not knowing why I have stopped here again.

As I pushed the door my eyes immediately fell upon a small curled up figure on the floor. I squinted my eyes to get a better vision, than; to my horror I recognized the figure on the floor to be none other than Ariana herself. She looked dreadful, her cloths were torn up in different places with stains…..are those…..blood stains? My face paled even more as I realized the dark stains on her clothing was indeed blood.

I quickly kneeled beside her and took her limp body in my arms. I tried to feel for a pulse and thankfully, I found one. Her pulse was weak but it was still there. Her skin was growing colder and colder by the minute and her face was paler than usual. I inspected the where the blood stains where coming from to see her wounds, there were many, too many to count with just my set of fingers. She had slashes and bruises all over her body from what I could see, and her stomach…oh god…her stomach was the worst set of wounds. She had a deep cut running sideways through her stomach and another slash going horizontally from her chest to her belly button. Her blood was warm still even though her skin was cold, this means that whatever happened to her didn't happen too long ago. Knowing that her time was running out, I did my best to heal her worst injuries with the healing spells I knew. What could have happen to her? Who could have done this?

As quickly as I finished healing her the best I could, I picked her up into my arms and ran as quickly as possible to the hospital wing. Luckily, I made it there in just a few short moments.

"Madam Promfrey! Mada Promf" I exclaimed out of breath and surely enough Madam Promfrey came rushing out.

"Oh my! Quickly, quickly put her in here." She motioned to an empty bed.

I followed her instruction and placed Ariana's feeble body in the bed. "I healed her as much as I could on my own, I managed to stop the most of the bleeding."

"I see that, well done Mr. Lupin." Madam Promfrey replied as she inspected Ariana's wounds herself.

"How bad is it? Will she be all right?" I quickly asked.

"Some of her injuries are quite serious yes, and she has lost a good amount of blood but nothing I can't patch up. I presume she will have to stay in the hospital wing for the next week or so." I let out a huge breath of exhale that seems I was holding forever.

"Leave us now! I need to remove her clothing." Madame Promfrey stated and I quickly nodded in return. "I best go find Dumbledore and the other Professors." I said at the same time I turned to take my leave.

In Dumbledore's Office…..

I had told the Headmaster everything that transpired only moments ago tonight. He sat and listened with a mysterious twinkle in his eyes, I couldn't help but feel that there was something he was not telling me.

"Hmmm interesting." Was all he said.

Dumbledore looked up at me. "I haven't the faintest idea as to how Miss Lyall was injured in such a way Remus; however, one can only assume what one already knows of someone." Dumbledore said barely above a whisper, the last part of his sentence seemed more to himself than me.

"Sir?" I intrigued.

"Oh I'm sure it is nothing of the sort." He smiled. "We shall find out what happened to Miss Lyall once she awakens won't we?"

I nodded and took my cue to leave, slightly confused.

"Oh and Remus," I turned around to face Dumbledore once more. "when the time comes, I shall ask you to take care of Miss Lyall. By take care I mean keep a closer eye on her, become her friend if you must."

"Sir?" I asked again.

"All will be clarified in time Remus." He smiled once more. "You and Miss Lyall have more in common than you know. Perhaps you will both learn from one another."

I hesitantly nodded, not sure of what he was speaking of and went about my way more confused than before.

Ariana's POV

I opened my eyes and found myself lying in the hospital bed. My mind was running faster than I could keep up with. I tried to get up but it was futile, pain rushed through my body as soon as I tried to move. I looked down upon myself and found that there were several bandages around my body. What had happened? Then, I felt a sting in my stomach that burned its way up into my spine like a spider runs up a wall when it's scared. It was at that exact moment everything came back to me. It was him.

"Miss Lyall?" Madame Promfrey asked. "Oh good you're awake." She smiled. "Professor Dumbledore would like to have a few words with you if possible?" she asked and I simply nodded, not finding my voice to speak.

A moment later I saw Madame Promfrey entered the room again followed by Dumbledore. "Miss Lyall how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I've been better." My voice was horse and could feel that my throat was dry. Madame Promfrey handed me a potion seeing though my discomfort.

"Here you go dear, drink up you'll feel better I assure you."

I simply did as she asked and swallowed the dark green liquid. I could immediately feel the potions work on my body. My skin began tingling with relief of the pain.

"There there, better now?" she asked.

"Yes thank you.' I replied.

"I'll leave you to it than." She looked at Dumbledore.

I opened my mouth to ask but then closed again. Somewhere along my head knowing it was better I didn't say anything. Things already looked bad enough as they were for me.

For the longest moment Dumbledore just stared at me, as if he was trying to examine me or worse read my mind. Wait he couldn't do that right? I mean I know Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizard alive and he was a very wise man but he couldn't read minds could he? Well it would explain how sometimes he knew so much about people, my other side argued. Nevertheless, I began feeling very uncomfortable under his gaze. As if reading me completely he spoke at last:

"Miss Lyall, can you tell me what happened to you?" Dumbledore finally asked.

"I don't remember sir. The last thing I remember was going to the girl's bathroom and then I woke up here." I lied hoping he would buy it."

"Interesting." He whispered. "So you have no recollection of what happened last night?"

Last night? Have I really been unconscious for an entire day? "No sir." I replied again.

"I see." Dumbledore said. Something told me that he didn't fully believe me.

"Miss Lyall if there's anything you wish to tell me but for some reason you feel you can't…" Dumbledore paused, leaning forward, waiting for a response.

"No sir. I honestly can't remember what happen." I nodded my head no.

He leaned back again, standing full and tall once more and slightly nodded. "Some things are best left unsaid for you case I presume." It was a question this time, it was a statement. I had a feeling he wasn't going to let me slide this easily.

"However, I will add this…" He continued. "Whatever you think you must hide Miss Lyall and I know that you are, perhaps it isn't the best decision." Dumbledore looked at me seriously. "But for now I shall let you rest."

And with that Dumbledore left me alone to my thoughts, I signed in relief. At least, for now, my secret was safe for a little longer.

The next few days actually went on by faster than I expected, considering I was in the hospital wing. Rose and Lyall came by three times a day to make sure I was doing all right and to drop all the work I missed, but Mikael didn't come at all. I knew he was probably still pissed at me but I also knew he was worried. Sometimes he would ask Rose how I was, and the flowers and candy Rose and Liam gave me I knew some belonged to Mikael even if they said it didn't. I'm sure Mikael wouldn't want me to know he still cares about what happens to me since our last argument. I smiled to myself; he's always so stubborn Mikael is not the type of guy that admits anything.

"You know someone else has also been asking about you." Liam smirked.

I looked at him confused with a raised eyebrow.

"Professor Lupin was asking how you were and when you were going to get out of the hospital. He sounded really…_concerned."_ Liam smirked again.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I think you might be Professor Lupin's pet….you know the teacher's pet thing, well you're definitely Lupin's pet." Liam smirked once more.

"As if." I rolled my eyes. "Professor Lupin is concerned for all of his students well-being." I replied.

"That may be….but you're still his favorite student. Come on Ariana it's obvious you are."

"Whatever."

"So when can you go to classes again?" Rose asked, breaking the tension.

"Madame Promfrey said that if I'm doing better tomorrow I can return to my daily activities but I have to take it easy for a while."

"Which knowing you, you won't." they both said at the same time.

"Come on guys I'm not that bad." I laughed.

"And there's also no giant octopus living in the lake." Liam stated and I gave him a look. "What? I'm just pointing out the obvious." He smiled.

"We should let you rest." Rose said taking Liam's arm. "Well come by tomorrow and see if you are able to leave."

'Ok. Good night guys and thanks….for everything."

"You don't need to thank us Ariana." Liam said softly, I've never heard sound so…gentle. "We're your friends." He simply said.

The rest of night I lay in my bed silently starring at the hospital's ceiling thinking about everything that has come to pass so far this semester. Than something stroke me as odd, Liam had said that Professor Lupin was worried about me. Could that be true? Could he really care? _Of course, you're his student,_ my other side argued. However, somewhere, something inside of me was hoping for something more. I rolled over to my side to try to shut my mind off and wait for sleep to come take me. As I was almost falling to a deep slumber something awoke me. I heard footsteps coming closer to me and the sound of a chair scraping against the floor.

I slowly turned in the bed, afraid to see who was watching me. To my surprise, there sat a professor Lupin looking rather frustrated with himself.

"Professor Lupin?" I asked lazily.

**A/N: dum dum duuuuummmm. I'm sorry i hate to torture you guys with such a cliffy...wait who am i kidding I'm loving this! Pls don't kill me *cowers underneath computer desk* What? I'm no Gryffindor therefore i have no shame to be under a desk :p**

** Any predication of what will happen next? Leave a review and tell me what you will think will happen next chapter ;)**


	5. Ch4 Fear

**A/N: Oh I know I have no excuse for updating this late but to my advantage I did break my left hand and was in a cast for a month. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! Get ready for a wild ride and fasten your seat belts this chapter is a crazy one, you'll find out a little more of Arianna and what she is hiding from everyone. Don't forget to review! Pleeeeeaaase with cherry on top? I notice I get a lot of reads not not enough reviews ;(**

**Chapter Four**

Fear

Ariana's POV

"Professor Lupin?" I asked lazily.

He looked up from his seat, eyeing me carefully. His faced was a little…flushed.

"I just came to see how you were doing Miss Lyall but you were asleep so I….how are you feeling?" he slurred. Strange, it's not like Professor Lupin to have trouble with his speech.

"Still a little sore but I'm doing better." I admitted.

"That's good you're doing better. I was worried….I…I was the one that found you." He said.

"Oh…"

"Listen Miss Lyall….I…you don't have to talk about it yet but eventually Dumbledore will want to know what happened to you. I…I just want you to know I'm here if you ever want or need to talk to someone. We're not pushing you we just want to be comfortable but your safety also matters." He almost pleaded.

I looked down and let out a small sign and Professor Lupin noticed.

"There's no reason to be afraid. Dumbledore is a great and powerful wizard if there's someone after you….if you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid!" I shouted, completely startling Professor Lupin enough to make him jump. "I'm not afraid." I whispered this time. "It's….just complicated."

"Like I said Miss Lyall you do not have to speak of it now, after all that you've been through no one expects nothing of you right now. Just make sure you rest and get well soon." Lupin smiled.

I raised my brow at him questionably. There was something else at play here, something Professor Lupin wasn't telling me.

"So I'm not in trouble?" I asked.

"Of course not Miss Lyall. Dumbledore and I are just worried and we want to know what happened to you, but focus on getting well first we will soon figure this out I promise you." Professor Lupin smiled again. "I will take my leave now so you can rest." He stood up and walked to the door with one last glance and one last smile before he left. What was that about?

* * *

_Later that night in Dumbledore's Office_

Lupin's POV

"This is most troublesome." Said Dumbledore.

"Sir if I may be so bold….I think that we should keep an eye in Miss Lyall at all times. I am afraid that someone is indeed after her."

"Right you are Remus, but how do we pursue to solve a problem that doesn't want to be solved? My suspicious of Miss Lyall's parents cannot be denied. We've had problems in the past in which were also spoken in whispers."

"Her parents?" I asked

"Yes. You see, Ariana has quite a troubled life at home, much like Sirus household if you do recall.' He paused to look at me. I couldn't help but notice Dumbledore lingering gaze upon me. "Nevertheless, this time I do not think it was either of her parents. However, I will not eliminate the possibility that they are completely innocent on this."

"Are you saying Miss Lyall is tortured at home?"

"I am afraid so Remus."

"But…this is absurd! We cannot let her return home Dumbledore."

"I absolutely agree Remus, but unfortunately they are her parents and we do not have the authority to take away their child as cruel as it may seem. We cannot prevent Miss Lyall from going home in the holidays unless she wishes to stay at Hogwarts."

"But she is of age you said so yourself! Ariana turned seventeen before her colleagues and she will be eighteen soon." I protested.

"That is true but I'm afraid it is still not up to us to keep her from harm's way Remus. Unless of course, one who is being harmed would do so as to speak up."

"You're saying we have to convince her to stay here than?"

"Precisely. I do not think that it will be a difficult task, but for now I think we should focus on the task at hand Remus." Dumbledore smiled.

I nodded in agreement. "Who could have attacked Miss Lyall?"

"There is no evidence stating that someone broke into the castle that evening however, I wouldn't eliminate the possibly just yet. There is also the trouble that Miss Lyall worst enemy might be herself."

"You…you think she did this to herself?" I asked Dumbledore.

"Quite possible I am afraid." He replied.

I shook my head. "No. She wouldn't."

"Can you be so sure Remus? She has done so in the past."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"When a defenseless animal is persistently mistreated and thrown into the wild, thinking only it was his or her fault the animal has no choice but to blame oneself." Dumbledore stated. "I am afraid I cannot be positive in this statement Remus but one thing is for sure, I have no doubt in my mind that Miss Lyall has tried to harm herself in the past. We can eliminate any possibilities at this point." He continued.

Would Arianna really do such a thing to herself? I asked myself. How damaged is this girl? I can put my head around her harming herself on purpose "I still insist sir, we have to lock the castle and reinforce curfews. I can't help but feel that Arianna along with the other student are in terrible danger. I think that someone is after her Dumbledore, and I think that whoever is after her may try again at whatever means necessary." I said worried.

Dumbledore looked at me and lingered for a few moments. "Yes, yes that would be best." He finally said. "In the meantime try to find out what you can from Miss Lyall I think that is she ever confess anything it shall be to you."

I nodded slowly, a little confused. "I will talk to her when she is feeling better once more." I replied.

"Wonderful. While you are on task Remus, I must encourage you to become friends with Miss Lyall after all you and her have very similar ways of life. Tell me Remus, during your first shrieking shack visit this past month you didn't come across or remember anything out of the ordinary?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was hoping you would have had your suspicious of Miss Lyall by now. Naturally I wouldn't say anything, but given the circumstances I think it will be all right if I untie the knots to the original stamen that has been left hanging."

"The knots sir?"

"Miss Lyall shares your same problem Remus, she also grieves the full moon."

* * *

_Later that night in Lupin's office…_

I couldn't stop pacing around my desk. Ariana was a werewolf. She was a monster just like me. As soon as I thought of it I mentally slapped myself. No she can't be…she's not a monster. After all that she has been through, after the troubled life she already has to indoor the curse of the full moon as well. A talented young girl like her doesn't deserve all of this. How do I approach her now that I know her secret?

I sat down in my desk before I wear the floor into a whole. I never saw this coming…Ariana was a werewolf just like me. This could possibly explain my fatal attraction for her, her scent….No! Bloody hell, of all the things I have to think about this now. She is my student in need of my guidance nothing more. I ran my hands over my face to shake the thoughts out of my mind. If I just simply tell Ariana I know what she is, that I know about her monthly problem she would have a panic attack and there's a chance she might run. Hell I would if I was in her shoes. Being a werewolf is very uneasy especially when someone else knows what you are, particularly a teacher. However, I am also a beast of the full moon so if I share her my dark secret she might be somewhat at ease. I could teach her all I knew and had to live with every month. No, that might make her panic even more…. or worse….No! I refuse to think that she would harm herself. But….what if Dumbledore is right? What if is she really did hurt herself and….no this is ridiculous I should just talk to her.

I sighed; there is no easy way to approach her with this. I wonder…if she even knows Dumbledore was on to her from the very beginning. I doubt he ever talked to her or question her about it given her circumstances. How do I pursuit to talk to my student? How do I tell her I know she is a werewolf and how could I ask her if she hurt herself? Also, do any of her friends know? That Mikael friend of hers seems pretty smart maybe he figured out, at least her werewolf problem, it didn't take long for James and Sirus to find out about me. If she is always sick around the full moon time other students might have their suspicious. But then again I didn't know. How could I have missed something so trivial right in front of me? She was the same as me an yet I had no idea until Dumbledore said something. Have I really become that daft? No, how could I suspect she was always in class even in the same days that I wasn't after the full moon and she never looked sickly. If Ariana was indeed a werewolf than she was great at hiding it, cleverer than I ever was in school that's for certain. Still, how could I have not seen the other signs? Her scent was always stronger than the other students especially around the full moon. That was one of the first things that came to my attention, her scent. Part of me was always aroused by it, I never admit it until now but it makes sense. The animal in me wants her because she is like me.

I shook my head once again trying to eliminate the bad thoughts. I was going to resolve nothing if I kept dueling in this manner. All I wanted to do is spend as much time possible avoiding Ariana and putting some distance between us but I knew that it was impossible, especially now. Dumbledore was counting on my help just like she needs it also. To be honest, part of me is screaming to envelop this sweet girl in my arms and protect her from all the evil. I couldn't help but be drawn to my student. I know how wrong it is but to my defense she is the same as me. Ariana possess the same animal inside of her as I do, I couldn't help the inevitable attraction. I wonder if she feels it too.

~/~

The weekend flew by with a blink of an eye. It was now Monday and Ariana was finally back on her feet ready for her classes to start. She had caught up with all her missed work with the help of her friends. Sooner or later she knew Dumbledore would question her again it was just a matter of time; Ariana had no idea what she would tell him. She wasn't ready to let the truth spill, aside from that the full moon was only a day away now and she had to prepare.

Ariana sighed, she finished getting dressed and gather her books to head down to the Great Hall where her friends were already waiting for her.

"Ariana! How are you feeling today?" Rose asked.

"Better." She smiled.

"That's good I was so worried about you, we all were." Said Rose.

"Yeah I grabbed you a plate. Four days in the hospital wing and you look and you look skinnier than my quill." Remarked Liam.

"Ummm…. is all right if I sit here?" Michael asked standing next to her with his breakfast.

Ariana looked shocked, she wasn't expecting Mikael to talk to her anytime soon after what happened between the two of them. Hell she wasn't expecting him to talk to her ever again.

"Sure." She whispered.

He quietly sit next to her while the four ate their breakfast away. Liam always being the loud jokester as usual as Rose would bark at him to knock it off jokingly. Ariana didn't know when the two of them were ever going to admit they liked one another. I mean for god's sake Rose had her eye on Liam ever since they became friends, and she knew Liam cared for Rose but was to childish to admit it out loud.

Liam reached across to steal her piece of toast.

"Hey!" Rose whined.

"What you weren't eating it." Liam replied as he took a huge bite out of the large piece of bread and showed her a tooth grin, his food showing.

"Eew Liam! Don't you ever learn how to eat with your mouth closed?"

Ariana shook her head, softly smiling at the two. _'Some things never change.' _She thought to herself.

~/~

The day went by faster than Ariana was expecting, it wasn't too hard to get caught up with her classes. She was happy that Dumbledore didn't try to contact her during the day yet, and no one pulled her out of class like she was expecting. In any case, now it was time for her last class which was Advanced DADA with Professor Lupin. She knew she wasn't going to get off easy this time.

Throughout Professor Lupin's class Arianna could not concentrate on what he was teaching at all. She could only study him. Professor Lupin looked pale, paler than usual and there was a sweat in his brow he locked sick. This caused Arianna to worry, was he sick? Did he know something? She caught him looking at her several times when the class was assigned their assignment, he would look up from his desk and blankly stare at her but as soon as Arianna would look up Lupin would quickly avert his gaze and continue grading papers. Something was up, and she didn't know what the mystery was killing her, slowly chewing her inside. What made Professor Lupin worry so? Did he know something she didn't?

"Alright class I am afraid our time is up for today, if you could please turn in what you have so far just pile you parchments in my desk we will continue tomorrow." Professor Lupin lightly smiled as he cleared his desk. The students obeyed, one by one turning their work in as they left class hurryingly amongst small conversations.

"Miss Lyall I wonder if I could have a word? If you could please wait a moment?" He asked her while the remaining students were turning their pieces of parchment in.

Arianna froze; she was almost out of the door when he asked her to stay. _Oh no. I can't stay, he's just going to interrogate me further about what happened the other night. What do I say? _Arianna panicked.

"I can't stay I'm sorry Professor I have to be somewhere." She said hoping he would believe her.

"Please, this is important it won't take long." He reassured her._ "_You're not in any trouble."

Arianna slowly turned around to face her professor as the last student took his leave. She opened her mouth to argue but professor Lupin looked at her sternly and motioned for her to sit down. Felling defeated, Ariana walked back into the class and took a seat.

Professor Lupin circled his desk and leaned against it so that now he was directly in front of her. "How are you Miss Lyall?" he asked with a small smile.

"I'm fine." She nodded.

"Have your injuries healed?"

"Yes." Arianna nodded slowly almost afraid of what he was going to say next.

"Good. Madam Promfrey is very good at what she does." He offered a smile again hoping to break the ice.

Arianna was growing inpatient, for the first time she could think of nothing but fleeing Professor Lupin's sights. "Is that all Professor? I really do have to go."

"You're not thinking of leaving the castle again tonight are you?" Professor Lupin asked in a harder tone.

She shook her head furiously. "No, I…I just have a lot of homework to catch up on Professor."

"I doubt that. You are a very brilliant young girl and I think that you have all of your missed work finished, because you don't strike me as the kind of student to leave everything for the last minute am I right Miss Lyall?"

Arianna started at him for a moment, Professor Lupin was never so…strict? Something was definitely up Ariana thought. She hesitantly shook her head admitting he was right; all of her homework and missed class work was indeed done.

"I thought so. Now, Arianna….Miss Lyall." He started. Wait did he really just call her by her first name? "Dumbledore and I were discussing a few things last night after I stopped to see you, we came to the agreement that the castle is going to be even more heavily protected than before. Curfews are set at nine from now on everyone, first years to last years no exceptions, are to return to their common room once they leave the Great Hall from supper. Professor Dumbledore is addressing this tonight at dinner."

Arianna nodded understanding, she figure this would happen but why was he telling her this now?

"There's more." Professor Lupin paused and looked at her. "Dumbledore and I also thought it would be best if you were relieved from your head girl duties in the meantime, your colleague Rose will be filling in for now."

"What why? I haven't done anything wrong." Arianna protested.

Professor Lupin shook his head and raised his hands up in defense. "We're not punishing you Miss Lyall we simply think it is best under the circumstances."

"Circumstances what circumstances? I haven't done anything wrong!" Arianna cried.

Lupin took a deep breath. "I'm not accusing you of anything, Dumbledore and I are simply worried about you Miss Lyall that's all. We do not know what happened to you last week." He paused waiting for her to reply, when she didn't he went on; "I know that you do not want to speak about what happen but it can't be avoided any more Arianna, not just for your safety but for the other students as well."

Arianna looked down and bit her lip, she knew this was coming. What could she tell him? How can she explain what happened without him thinking she was crazy. Arianna fought the urge to cry and bit her lip harder. Lupin noticed this and carefully reached forward to touch her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Arianna but we need to know what happen to you in order to protect you. I can see this is difficult for you but please…say something. If you can't tell me what happen we won't be able to protect you, I won't be able to protect you." At this Arianna looked up, looking straight into her Professor's eyes, she saw the worry reflected in his eyes and something else. Was it….fear, compassion?

"Did someone hurt you?" He asked.

Arianna slowly nodded biting back her tears. She would not cry especially not in front of Professor Lupin, she cannot cry.

Lupin saw the hurt and fear in Arianna's eyes and couldn't help but feel his stomach turn. Who could have done this to this young girl? At the moment he wanted nothing but to hold her in his arms and comfort her but he fought against his urge.

"Who did this to you?" He asked. His voice was barely above a whisper.

Arianna couldn't control her emotions anymore; her body became limb as she started to shake, she continued to fight back her tears. It was now or never; she couldn't hide it anymore at least not this part of her past.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "His name is Norman. I met him last summer before my sixth year; he is two years older than me. I was…having trouble at home with my parents, we got into an argument and I ran away that's when I met Norman. He was sweet and kind at the time, we became very close. I told him about….some things that went on with my family and he was the only one to understand, he didn't judge me or felt sorry for me." She paused looking at Professor Lupin again; he nodded urging her to go on.

"We started seeing each other more; I would sneak out of my house to see him and once the school year started he would visit me at Hogwarts during the weekends and holidays. One night I…I fell asleep in his place during the…" She stopped, mentally kicking herself for almost saying too much. Lupin looked at her and knew exactly was she almost said, _during the full moon_. But he didn't say anything he simply urge her to keep going.

"That's the night everything went to hell. He found out something about me he didn't like so much and…he was very angry at the time so he….now he just keeps threatening me. He likes having a damaged pet." She said with a bitter tone. "He won't let me go. It was he who broke into the castle that night."

Lupin just stared at her, trying to let all this information sink in.

"And he came after you?" Lupin asked cautiously. Arianna simply shook her head yes in reply, words completely betraying her.

Lupin sighed, finally removing his right hand from her shoulder as he ran his left hand in his face, than resting under his chin. "I have to inform Dumbledore." He simply said.

Arianna panicked once more. "No! Please….I don't anyone else to know. It's bad enough that I told you, please he'll come and...you don't know what Norman is capable of, the power he possesses please." She pleaded with him, hyperventilating now.

Lupin couldn't take it anymore, seeing Arianna like this was torture to him, he didn't know why she had this effect on him but now was not the time to duel on such things.

"Shh it's ok Arianna." He took a hold of both her arms. "Look at me." She did. "He can't do anything to you, you're safe I promise. Dumbledore and I will see to that." He tried to calm her but it was pointless. Arianna finally let her mask fall; tears were forming in her eyes she shook her head whispering no over and over again.

"It's all right Arianna it's all right." Professor Lupin took her in his embrace, running his hands up and down her upper back in soothing motion. "I won't let him near you. The castle is protected, you're safe I promise." The more he tried to comfort her the more she cried on his shoulder. For the first time in a long time Arianna didn't care if someone witnessed her crying. She just let her tears soak her Professor's clothing.

"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again.'' He whispered huskily.

Hearing this made Arianna's stomach flutter with butterflies and a warmth began to take over her body, for the first time in her life she felt safe. She slowly, withdrew herself from his arms so that she could look into her teacher's eyes.

"It's not me I'm worried about." She said shaking her head.

Lupin frowned his eyebrows.

"Everyone else." She answered his silent question. "Please, if Norman finds out I told anyone about him especially Dumbledore….he won't rest until all the people I care about and anyone in his way are dead. I don't care if he kills me but I can't let the people around me get hurt because of me."

Lupin's heart broke hearing this, she was worried about everyone else she didn't care if she died. _She thinks this is all her fault._

"No one is going to get hurt and no one is going to die." Lupin reassured.

"How can you say that, how can you be sure?" Her voice broke once more

"I can't be sure but I can promise you this, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe as will Dumbledore, along with everyone else. We won't let him near the castle again."

Arianna slowly nodded giving up, words were escaping her again instead she just cried, collapsing into Lupin's arms once more.

Remus took his student in his arms yet again trying to console her. For endless moments the two of them just stayed there in the same position, eventually Professor Lupin knelled on the floor so that he could be more comfortable, taking Arianna with him. He sat on his legs and cradled her in his lap almost like a child as he held her in his arms still. "You're safe here. I won't let anything happen I promise." He whispered again.

Once Arianna finally calmed down she looked up at her teacher once more and said; "Thank you. Thank you for not judging me, and thank you for listening."

Lupin smiled softly. "You don't need to thank me you're my student and I….care about you, and so does Dumbledore." He added quickly. "You have people who care for you here Arianna, you're not alone."

She smiled. "I know. I guess, that's what frightens me."

"What?" Lupin asked confused.

"I don't want anyone that I care for to get hurt. My friends, my teachers, Dumbledore…..you." She paused, looking into her professor's eyes once more. Arianna wasn't sure what, when or why but she felt this strong pull between her and the man sitting close to her. She couldn't explain it, it was if they were both magnets with an unstoppable force drown to each other in ways she did not understand.

"I don't want to see you or anyone else hurt because of me. I never asked for anyone to care, I din't ask for this."

"I know you didn't but we all care for you, no harm will come to them Arianna I promise and this is not your fault, none of this is your fault." Professor Lupin said.

"Isn't it? I already told you something I shouldn't have. I put your life in danger Professor, I put everyone's lives in danger. Norman is after me and he'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants. I am afraid of him yes, but if I have to give myself up to him I will. I won't let him hurt any of you. If I would have just…If I would have never ran away from my parents that day none of this would have happen."

"Stop it. Don't blame yourself Arianna, and you will do no such thing! It's not your fault, you're not giving yourself up to him you can't! How could you foresee what would happen? You are not to blame for any of this. Anyways, I'm sure you had reason to run from your parents." He said looking at her sternly once more, almost as if to say he knows her parents torture her.

Arianna nodded carefully and opened her mouth to say something but Lupin stopped her. "I know your parents torture you Arianna. Dumbledore told me."

Arianna was silent. _He knows? _

"I uh…I also know something else." He paused to look at her, Lupin drew a short breath and said; "I know you're a werewolf."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I looooooved writing it! Bet you weren't expecting that were ya? ;)**

**Any predictions, thoughts? Let me know! I'm already starting the next chapter and hopefully it won't take me this long to update again. See you next time! Don't forget to review :) **


	6. Ch5 The Truth?

**Chapter Five**

The Truth?

"I know you're a werewolf."

Arianna eyes went wide as saucers upon hearing this and once more panic began to envelop her. _He knows…he knows!_ Her mind was screaming at her to run but her body wouldn't move. She finally gathered up the courage to move, Arianna got up as fast as she could, starling her Professor in the process and bolted out of his classroom.

"Arianna! Arianna wait!" Lupin yelled after her.

Arianna heard him yell behind her but she didn't stop, she just kept running faster. Once she reached the stairs she looked back to see if Professor Lupin was still following her, there was no sign of him. She sighed in relief, happy he gave up on pursuing her. Arianna turned to descend the stairs but she ran into something, she looked up and there he was staring down at her breathlessly.

"Wait…just wait Arianna please let me explain." Professor Lupin said as he tried to recover his breath. "Don't be afraid there's nothing to be afraid of, your secret is safe with me. Please let us return to my office so we can discuss things better, as you know these walls have ears." He looked around to gesture to the walls around them.

Arianna said nothing but starred at her Professor. Her mind was running completely blank; she didn't know what to do. Wasn't he afraid of her? Wasn't he repulsed by her now that he knew what she really is?

"Please Arianna; you don't need to be afraid. I won't harm you." Lupin said, reading her thoughts. "As it quite happens I know exactly how you feel."

"You don't know how I feel! You couldn't possibly know what it's like not to be normal, you don't know anything about me!" Arianna cried as she tried get pass him, but Lupin wouldn't let her, not this time. He held her arm with enough force to hold her in place but not enough force to hurt her.

"Let go." She whimpered, tears threatening to leave her eyes once more. "Let me go please…"

"Arianna listen to me, you don't have to hide from me I know exactly what you have to go through not just once a month but daily as well. You see, I'm also like you I have been since I was three years old." He said softly.

At this Arianna stopped struggling against Professor Lupin's hold and looked up into his eyes. "You…you mean…you're a werewolf?"

Lupin nodded slightly with a sad smile on his face. "I am afraid so yes. So you see, we are not so far different you and I."

For the third time that night Arianna wanted to cry, but this time it wasn't for agony, or fear, she didn't exactly know why but as she looked into her teacher's eyes she saw it too. The same loneliness that she bared in her eyes was reflected in his now. He did understand what it was like to be different, he was like her for better or for worse they were the same in a sense of the way. I guess that explained her attraction for him, and the same could be said about Lupin.

"Please let's go back to my office now. We have a few more things to discuss."

Arianna nodded slowly, still not believing her favorite teacher was a werewolf. Her next action not only surprised her but Remus as well. She lunged herself at him and enveloped her arms around Professor Lupin's neck, capturing him in a heart-warming embrace.

Lupin was shocked to say the least; he did not expect Arianna to embrace him in the way that she did. He slowly brought his arms up and circled them around her waist to complete their embrace. Arianna buried her face in the crook of his neck and held him tighter. Remus couldn't take it much more. Her intoxicating scent was driving him mad as well her small body pressed up against his. The wolf inside of him was going insane; he wanted nothing more than to ravish this beautiful young girl in his arms right then and there. Remus shook himself out of his dangerous thoughts and slowly withdrew himself from her arms.

He lead her back to his office, still insure if he could control himself around her for much longer but he still needed to explain to her a few things, to guide her.

As they reached his classroom Lupin closed the door behind them, making sure to lock it in case someone decided to come lurking around, he couldn't risk anyone hearing the conversation that was about to be had. Not for his sake and especially not for Arianna's sake.

"So…" Lupin started, not being sure how to handle this situation. "How long have you been a werewolf?" He finally asked.

"For as long as I can remember." She replied. "I was born with it. But you see Professor, I'm not like the ordinary werewolf, I'm a hybrid I guess you could say."

"A hybrid?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Yes. I'm half werewolf, half wolf." She answered.

Professor Lupin looked at her quite confused. "What…how can you be a wolf?"

"It's a long story. I was born a wolf, a shape shifter if you will. That transformation I can control at will much like an animagus but it's in my DNA sort of speak. My family has no clue how I was born this way because no one else in my family carries the jean of being a shape shifter. Before, things were fine when I was just a shape shifter but then…when I was seven, I was attacked by a werewolf." Arianna replied.

"I see. So you can turn into a regular wolf whenever you please but during the full moon you became a full grown werewolf?" Lupin asked.

"Yes. I don't mind being different I….I like being a shape shifter, it gives me freedom. I guess that's one of the reasons my parents hate me so much." She smirked. "Ever since I was little, I would always run off whenever things were a bit too much to handle, I would run as fast as I could in my wolf form. I loved it! The fresh air running through my fur and the wet grass from morning's dew, it always gave me peace for a short while. They would come find me though, they always found me."

Lupin noticed the unspoken sadness in her voice and in her eyes.

"You see, they already didn't like the fact that I could turn into a wolf willingly but when I became a werewolf…well, things got a lot worse. Being in a pureblood family has its ups and downs." Arianna joked.

"How old were you when you became a werewolf?"

"I was five years old sir. I was attacked by man named Fenrir Greyback." Arianna replied.

Lupin looked at her sadly, and then he became angry Greyback was the same one who cursed Lupin to be a werewolf when he was merely a child as well. He already had hatred towards this man, but to know now that a sweet young girl like Arianna also shared the same curse, who was also attacked by the same man he was. This made lupin hate Greyback even more.

"Have you ever told anyone?" Lupin asked.

"No I've never told anyone one but my friend Mikael found out I was a werewolf in our fourth year."

Lupin nodded understanding this, he never told anyone about his fury little problem either but somehow people always found out. He knew what it was like to hide such a secret.

"Arianna….I hate to tell you this…well, maybe you already know but…Dumbledore also knows you're a werewolf he was the one who told me." Lupin stated.

"Yeah that doesn't surprise me. I figured Dumbledore would figure out sooner or later about my problem."

"However, I don't think he knows about you being a wolf shifter."

Arianna nodded. "Will you tell him?" She asked.

Lupin thought about this for a second, he didn't want Arianna to stop trusting him now that she confessed to him all this information. He knew he had to tell Dumbledore about Norman that much was certain but should he tell him about Arianna being a werewolf hybrid? Would it even matter or be relevant at this point?

"No. I won't tell him about you being a shape shifter," He said. "yet anyways. Arianna, you have to understand that I have to let Dumbledore know about Norman, it's the only way we can protect you and everyone else."

"I know." She agreed.

"Thank you for understanding." Professor Lupin smiled. "Now, tell me how you prepare for the full moon. I see you're always in class the day before and after the full moon takes place and you don't look as sickly as I always do."

"Oh yes, I figure out a way for me to look less ill around the full moon thanks to the help of Mikael. We invented this potion that repairs the before and after effects of the full moon on someone like us." She replied.

"How interesting." Lupin said amused. _She really is a very bright witch for her young age. She figured out a way to look less suspicious, when I never even thought of it. I wonder if Dumbledore knows just how brilliant this girl, no young women really is. _"You really are brilliant Arianna." He smiled at her.

"Thank you." Arianna blushed.

"Perhaps…you might be willing to share this potion of yours to an old fool like me."

"Of course!" She beamed. "But…..you're not at all old Professor." Arianna smiled.

"You are very kind." Lupin laughed slightly. "What about the full moon itself? Do you take wolf's bane potion?" He asked.

"Sometimes, whenever I can sneak the ingredients out of Snape's office." Arianna smirked.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Lupin leered. "Where do you go when you can't get a hold of wolf's bane?"

Arianna dropped the grin on her face and answered: "That's where I'm not so brilliant Professor, I just go to the forbidden forest and get as far away from the castle as I can. I thought about locking myself in the Shrieking Shack but I was too afraid that a student would go lurking around or something. I didn't want anyone getting hurt…"

Lupin nodded, understanding full well of the fear of hurting, killing or even turning someone during the transformation. It's something both of them couldn't live with. Remus was always afraid when he was younger and his friends would run with him to the Shrieking Shack in their animagus forms.

"I understand full well that feeling." Lupin half smiled kindly. "But Arianna, you can't just run around in the forest while you are a werewolf, and being so far away from the castle is worse. What if something happens while you are a werewolf? You could get hurt." He said worried.

"Yes well I don't have much of a choice in the matter do I Professor? What about you? What do you do during the full moon?"

"I always take the potion if I have position of it and lock myself in the Shrieking Shack either way. I'm thankful that Professor Snape is providing me with the wolf's bane potion ever month; even know he is a complete prat at times."

Arianna smiled at this.

"I will talk to Dumbledore tonight after dinner." Lupin said now serious. "It is best for him to decide what cautions to take during the full moon for you…for us."

"Do you think that we will be bound together in the Shrieking Shack?"

"You know we won't. Two werewolves locked together are much too dangerous. All though you cannot run wild in the Forbidden Forest, I think that perhaps….maybe I should, well let's not speak of this now, Dumbledore will know what arrangements will be best. I suspect he will want to talk to us both after I speak to him."

Arianna nodded in agreement. She didn't like the idea of speaking to Dumbledore but things were getting out of hand, she knew that, there were no other options. Although, Arianna couldn't deny the feeling she had at the pit of her stomach. It wasn't a good one at that either, she feared something foul, wicked was coming and she couldn't help but feel guilty. Two werewolves at Hogwarts held a promising danger to everyone. She was afraid Professor Lupin was going to play the price. _Would Dumbledore fire him? No, I don't think he would_ _fire him per say but…._

"Professor….I…I'm afraid." Arianna said. "You are right, two werewolves are far too dangerous what if you….I think I should leave Hogwarts."

"What? No Arianna! You will not leave! Dumbledore will provide safety for the both of us and everyone else. You will finish this school year as you're supposed to. I'm sure we can arrange another Shrieking Shack if nothing else, If there is no other way than I shall go."

"No Professor. I don't want you to….you shouldn't leave because of me you've only just started teaching. If you leave how will you require another job?" Arianna exclaimed.

"You are far too kind Arianna." Lupin smiled. "You shouldn't worry though; I don't think I'll leave unless there is need. Even if I have to I'll manage, I always have. I'm used to it by now."

"Yes but you shouldn't have to for my cause Professor. This is all entirely my fault." Arianna gasped.

"No it isn't. Arianna…" Lupin paused as he took two long strides approaching her, now he stood in front of her, towering her. He reached his hand to stroke her cheek and tucked her hair strains back away from her face. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You take the blame for everything. You carry everyone's rocks on your shoulders including your own."

Arianna's breath caught in her throat. He was so close to her now his touch lingered upon her face. She could feel her cheeks warming, butterflies forming in her stomach yet again. She did not realized her face getting closer to his until she felt Professor Lupin's hot breath dangling on her chin. He was leaning closer to her now, their lips almost touching. Arianna closed her eyes as did Lupin, their lips were touching lightly, merely grazing upon each other.

Professor Lupin then snapped his eyes open, coming to his senses. He quickly withdrew from her and ut some safe distance between them two. "I'm sorry I…I didn't mean to Ari...Miss Lyall. I believe we have discussed all that need be for tonight. I shall retire until dinner and so should you Miss Lyall. Please, return to your common room." And with that Professor Lupin quickly opened the classroom door again and took his leave to his headquarters, leaving Arianna rotted to the spot.

Later that night Arianna and her friends were making their way back to the common room from dinner.

"Ah man I can't believe we have to be back in the common room already. I feel like a first year all over again." Liam whined.

"Don't you find it interesting that we have tighter curfews now? I mean I know Sirius Black is on the loose and all but we already had the castle tight down and dementors about every corner." Rose pointed out. "Don't you think it's weird Arianna?"

"I guess." Arianna shrugged.

"You're not mad that I'm filling in your spot for head girl now are you?" asked Rose.

"I'm not mad Rose, I know it's not your fault." Arianna gave Rose a smile.

"Good I'm glad I was so afraid you were going to be mad at me. I told Dumbledore I didn't want to do it because you were my friend but he insisted, I mean it's not like it's for the rest of the year." Rose rambled.

"See I told you she wouldn't be mad." Said Liam.

The trio sat down on the Gryffindor couch and continued to talk.

"So what did Professor Lupin wanted with you after class?" Liam asked.

"What?" Arianna asked startled, not paying attention to the conversation.

"Whhaat diiiiid Professssoooorr Luuuupin want with yoooouuu after class?" Liam dragged his sentence in a mocking tone.

"Oh. He just wanted to make sure I was ok and that I was caught up in all my school work.' Arianna replied.

Liam laughed.

"What?" Arianna asked annoyed.

"You are such a teacher's pet."

"Am not." Arianna protested.

"Are too!"

"Oh Liam leave her be." Rose barked at him. "Arianna is not in the mood for your childishness right now."

"You girls are no fun." Liam grumbled.

Mikael walked up to the three sitting down awkwardly and asked; "Hey Arianna…um I was wondering if we could talk." He said while shifting his weight nervously.

Arianna looked up at him. "Sure." She stood up and went with Mikael.

"Oh I think they're going to make up." Said Rose happily.

"Well it's about bloody time! I couldn't take another awkward silence moment whenever Mikale and Arianna are in the same room with us, ignoring each other." Liam complained.

"You know, you are such git sometimes."

"That's why you love me." Liam smirked.

"What? I do not!" Rose blushed. "I put up with you there's a difference." Rose smiled lightly.

"Oh dragon's balls, you love me and you know it." Liam leaned in and put an arm around her.

Rose blushed more furiously. "Whatever."

~/~

"So….how are you?' Mikael asked.

"I'm fine thanks. What about you?" Arianna replied.

"Good. Listen I wanted to apologize to you. I've been a complete prat to you lately."

"It's all right. I wanted to apologize to you too, I haven't exactly been the nicest friend either. I know you just want to look out for me and I'm sorry I've been so rude. Our friendship means a lot to me and I hope we can start over." Arianna confessed.

"Me too. Listen can we just forget about that night…the whole kissing thing? Pretend it never happen?" Mikael suggested.

"I can do that." Arianna smiled.

"Friends?"

"The best." Arianna grinned. Mikael smiled and hugged her.

"I'm so glad we that past us now. I couldn't handle another day of you ignoring me." Said Arianna.

"Likewise, and I promise to be less nosy." Mikael stated.

"And I shall promise to nicer when you try to help or show concern." Arianna offered another smile.

"Deal." He extended his hand and Arianna gladly took it.

_Later that night in Dumbledore's office…_

Lupin's POV

I informed Dumbledore of everything Arianna told me, well almost everything. Respecting some of her wishes I left out some details like her being a shape shifter. I told him about Norman, the man who is after her, Dumbledore looked surprised.

"Norman you say?" Dumbledore asked me.

I nodded.

"Did she happen to give a description of this man?"

"No."

"Well, than perhaps we should keep our eyes and ears open at all times wouldn't say Remus? I hate using the terminology of "watching like hawk stalking its prey", but I'm afraid we need to keep a close eye on Miss Lyall, a very close eye."

"Yes of course." I bowed my head in agreement.

"And let us not forget we still have Sirus Black to deal with also." Dumbledore gave me a pointed look. "I know this isn't easy for you Remus, but if Black does indeed return we need to keep another close eye on Mr. Potter."

"I know sir. Sirius was indeed a close friend of mine in the past but believe me when I say this, I have no pity for him whatsoever Dumbledore. He is the reason James and Lilly are dead." I said with a sad look.

Dumbledore nodded, giving me a sad smile in return. "Good." He replied softly.

"I'm afraid Hogwarts isn't as safe as it used to be wouldn't you say Remus."

"Well yes, but then again where is safe now days? If I may sir, I still believe Hogwarts is the safest place to be even with Black, and this Norman character out and about because you're here sir. I wish I could say that neither man would have the audacity or the bravery to break into the castle but we cannot be certain. Still, I believe that both man would not be foolish enough to cross paths with you on purpose." I stated.

"That is very kind of you to say Remus; however, I would have to say that old age seems to finally be catching up to me. I do hope you're right nonetheless."

"Sir forgive me but, there's something still eating away at me. You knew Arianna was a werewolf?" I asked.

"That is correct, I did indeed." Dumbledore answered.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Well I suppose I wanted you to figure that out for yourself Remus. Being the same…shall we say species for lack of better term? I hoped that you would come in your terms to suspect what Miss Lyall was on your own. " He simply said.

"I see." I half whispered. "So what do you intend to do about her transformations?"

"Ah yes. Well it occurs to me that Miss Lyall has been hiding far within the Forbidden Forest am correct?"

"Yes but sir, surely you don't mean for her to keep going out there alone before vey full moon especially with Norman and Black out there." I protested.

"Of course not. If the situations were less dire I would say yes but it seems we have yet another problem on our hands." Dumbledore began pacing back and forth, searching for an answer. "I already asked Severus to make more Wolf's Bane surely for the both of you. And I will ask you this Remus, during the full moon please keep Arianna close to you if not in the Shrieking Shrank or your office together."

"Together sir? But, that's quite dangerous what if…" Dumbledore raised his hand to interrupt my thoughts.

"You'll both be under the Wolf's Bane potion so you will keep your human mind during the transformation. I am not even a fraction worried Remus. Arianna is quite a smart girl and as you said she has found a way to look less ill around the full moon. She can control herself quite well if I was to assume, I am positive." Dumbledore said, taking a pause. "And I doubt you won't be able to control yourself either Remus. Because both of you share the same lycanthropy illness it is more likely the two of you to be closer than to tare each other's throats."

That's not the only thing I was worried about. It's the very same fact that Arianna is like me that I fear my wolf side will be out of control if I was to be in the same room as her during the full moon, even with the Wolf's Bane potion. I'm already attracted to her as it is I almost kissed her for bloody hell! What if….I could try to take advantage of her, what if I try to rape her? What if I succeed? I shook the thoughts out of my head.

"But sir the full moon is tomorrow." My voice trembled full of worry.

"I am quite aware of that Remus, in fact I already send instruction to Miss Lyall to be in your office tomorrow night. Not to worry all will be well I am sure of it trust me." Dumbledore said.

I wanted to believe him but part of me couldn't help but feel terribly worried and ick to my stomach.

"I could hurt her."

"You won't." Dumbledore promised.

~/~

After leaving Dumbledore's office I returned to my own quarters. I sat down running my hand through my hair, worry and fear running through my veins. I couldn't help but feel uneasy, even with both vials of Wolf's bane sitting in my desk. I heard a knock on my door, startled I get up and make my way to the door. _Who could it be at this hour? _I thought.

"Professor….I was uh wondering if you had a minute? I know it's really late but I can't sleep." There stood Arianna looking rather flushed at my classroom door step.

"Yes yes of course, come in." I opened the door wider and stepped aside for her to walk in.

She nodded thankfully and made her way around me shyly.

"Are you all right? I asked.

"Yeah I just….i was wondering if you had talked to Dumbledore?"

I knew she was going to ask this; after all she was nearly hysterical about me telling Dumbledore yesterday_. "_Yes we've already discussed things. I was under the impression you knew this, Dumbledore said he sent you a notice letter?"

"Indeed he did. It said for me to come seek you out before the full moon."

"Ah yes. Dumbledore thought it to be bestif we were together." I replied.

"But won't that be dangerous?"

_Yes it will. _"I have two vials of Wolf's Bane potion so we won't be transforming and Dumbledore has assured me it won't be dangerous at all." I said with more certainty, surprising myself.

"Ok."

Ok? Is that all she has to say? Doesn't she understand the fact that we're both werewolves is the reason we're so…awkwardly attracted to each other? What am I saying? Just because I'm attacked to my student doesn't mean she is attacked to me. _She tried to kiss you as well. I would say the fondness is mutual. _The wolf within me argued. I shook my head, trying to once more eliminate my thoughts.

"To be honest professor, I'm actually kind of nervous." She finally stated breaking the silence. "You see I…I know that we will be under the Wolf's Bane potion and I know it won't be dangerous, but well….I don't say or do anything stupid. You know being tomorrow night is the full moon and well I have impulses. And… I mean apteral we would still transform. Two werewolves locked in a room during the full moon, even under wolf's bane…I'm sorry sir but it doesn't sound too safe. I mean…I still could…" Arianna said as she looked down at her shoes.

"Don't worry. Dumbledore is absolutely positive nothing will happen. And like you said you've said yourself, you've taken wolf's bane before. You know as well as I do there's no danger if we're locked with each other." I smiled reassuringly, trying to convince myself as well.

She nodded awkwardly opening her mouth to say something but then closing it again. "I don't think you know what I mean sir." Arianna finally said.

"I don't?" I asked her curiously.

"It's not me being angry or attacking you that I'm worried about."

"Than what is it?"

Arianna blushed and looked down. What could it be that's got this girl so flustered? "I'm not supposed to like you." She said barely audible. _You see Remus, the girl clearly has an infatuation for you just you have for her._ The wolf inside me smirked.

"That's exactly what I was worried about." I said out loud not meaning to.

She quickly looked up at me then looked away, blushing again. "I'm sorry I didn't…"

I reached out and stroked her cheek, surprising myself. "I'm not supposed to like you either." I said, surprising myself even further.

She looked up a me again, that's when I saw it. In her eyes held a certain sparkle to it that I had not seen before, she almost looked…..happy? For the third time that day my stomach turned, but this time it wasn't an awful feeling. This time it was more of a mix between nervousness and relief. Why do I feel this way? How can I like my student more than I'm supposed to?

I leaned closer to her and she to me, our bodies almost touching. _This is wrong._ I could feel her breath in my face as she closed her eyes, she looked so beautiful. My entire body was burning in desire to taste her lips. _This is wrong! _Our lips were barely touching now, her nose grazed against mine and I could feel the warmth of her body starting to envelop me. _Stop!_

I kissed her. I could feel her little hands travel up to my shoulders in a shy attempt to grab a hold of me. Her lips tasted of sweet strawberries. _Stop it! _My hands found themselves on her waste, pulling her closer to me. _This is wrong! You have to stop this now! _My tongue begged her for an entry and she allowed it. I kissed her fully, pouring all my passion in the kiss. Her arms finally went around my neck bringing our bodies even closer together. I could feel my arousal coming on. _Enough!_

And just as quick as our kissed started it was over. I rapidly pulled myself away from her as if she was the plague. "Arianna I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I"

"No I'm the one who should be sorry I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I know it's wrong but I can't help it Professor, I like you. In a way I'm not supposed to I know it's wrong and you probably think I'm just some tiddy horny schoolgirl but I didn't mean to I swear it! Oh my god I'm so sorry Professor." Arianna ranted.

"Stop apologizing this is not your fault Arianna I shouldn't have….you can't what you feel." I finally said. "Anyways it's best if we keep this to ourselves aye?"

She nodded quickly.

I walked over to her again taking her head in my hands. "You don't know what you do to me Arianna, you make me feel things I never knew were possible." I whispered huskily to her. "It's so wrong yet it feels so right."

"I know what you mean. When I'm with you it's like all my senses from right and wrong are shut off, you make me feel alive Professor." _There is that term again._

I smiled sweetly to her. "Perhaps, maybe when we're alone you could drop the 'professor' title? If I'm already breaking all the rules I don't like to be constantly remind of it, besides I think we're past formality wouldn't you say?"

"What do I call you then?" She smiled in return.

"When we're alone you may call me Remus." I answered her.


	7. Ch6 The Beast Within

**A/N: All right so I made a few changes to this chapter and also the previous one. I realized that the wolf's bane potion only alows the werewolf to keep his or hers human mind but they still turn into a werewolf in the full moon cycle. So anyways, I've change the ending of this chapter and a few bits and pieces of ch5 so check it out. Hope you like it! Also, chapter seven should be out soon. Had to start rewriting it to hehe *sigh*  
**

**I can't thank you all enough for sticking with me! All of you lovely readers that fallowed,favorite and commented on my story thank you so much it really mean a lot to me! I love your faces! Smooch! :-***

**Chapter Six**

The Beast Within

When morning finally arrived, Arianna sat awake in her bed starring out the window. Dark and heavy circles showing under her eyes; obvious that she did not get any sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about her Professor, no Remus. After all, he did ask her to drop the title when they were alone, it seemed fitting somewhat. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss they shared hours ago. Her head was swimming in circles and screaming at her, while her spirit was dazed and confused.

_ How could I have kissed him? What's the matter with me! He kissed you back. I said I liked him! He said he liked you too. This is wrong, what if someone finds out? He could get fired because of me. Do you really care? Of course I care! But you know, after this year you'll be graduated and free to snog him if you so please. _Arianna argued with herself. Shaking her head in disbelief he quickly dismissed the thoughts in her head. _No. If Norman ever finds out I like someone….he'll go after him. I have to distance myself from him. Are you sure you can do that? Don't forget tonight is the full moon and you have to be at Remus' office. I know that! _

"Arianna?" Rose's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Good morning." Arianna smiled at her friend in the next bed.

"Mornin. Have you been up all night?"

Arianna nodded slightly. "Couldn't sleep."

Rose frowned. "Where were you?"

"What do you mean?" Arianna asked innocently.

"You weren't in your bed all night. I woke up a few times and you still weren't here."

"I uh…I sneaked out. I need to walk around for a bit." Arianna knew she couldn't make up another lie, she knew Rose wouldn't believe her so she hoped sneaking out would be sufficient enough, it wasn't far from the truth really.

"But Arianna you can't not with a killer on the loose and you…"

"Don't worry Rose I'm fine really." Arianna sighed, interrupting her friend knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"I don't think you're fine." Rose simply stated. "You never told us what happened, who attacked you." It was a question it was a statement.

"No one." Arianna relied. "It's as I told you guys I had an accident, it was nothing more than a silly accident."

"Arianna we both know that is a lie. I won't press you to talk about it but please be more careful. You can't just sneak out whenever you please. I'm just worried about you, we all are."

"You don't need to worry. I'm fine Rose, really."

"Just promise me you'll be careful?" Rose asked.

"I promised."

"Ok let's head down to see if the others are up yet." Rose cheered.

~/~

_Remus' Private Headquarters…_

Remus paced his room back and forth with his head held looking down as he ran a hand through his hair. _I cannot believe I kissed her! What the bloody hell is wrong with me? She kissed you back. _His inner wolf argued. _She said she fancied you too_. _Aye…but it's still wrong to have kissed her; she's my student for merlin's beard! And yet, she still kissed you back mate. _

Remus was tormented by his own thoughts. He knew it was wrong to care for his student in the manner that he did. He knew he had nothing to offer her; he was much too poor and too old for Arianna that he knew and feared. If her senses ever came back and she realized this maybe she wouldn't want him that after all. Remus knew, by god he knew that this wrong. He could lose his job or even be arrested. Worse, he could hurt her. This endangered her even further, after all he was full blooded werewolf unlike her who was only a half breed werewolf.

_And tonight is the full moon…what if I lose control? _Remus shook his head; sitting down in his bed he ran his hand through his face. _Stay calm…Dumbledore has faith that nothing bad will happen tonight. Just be cautions around her. Like she said, Arianna herself was worried about tonight. If she tries to kiss me…I…I don't think I'll be able to control myself tonight. _

Later that day Arianna returned to the common room after her classes and plopped her bag along with her books don on the table. Her friends followed her in repeating her action and putting their school stuff down.

"Ah I've got so much homework." Liam complained.

"We all do Liam." Rose said.

"Yeah but I'm so behind….this is such a drag. I'm gonna be locked in doing homework for the next few nights. I swear ever since we've had this new rules and curfews or teachers been smothering us with homework. Dumbledore did this on purpose I swear! It's not fair!" Liam pouted

Arianna giggled. "Well that's what you get for not doing you homework on time."

"Yeah she's right mate." Mikael said.

"Whatever you guys got homework too."

"Yes but at least we're caught up because we actually DO our homework. If you would for once get all of your work finished in time you wouldn't be so behind! Honestly Liam you're very smart but you're so damn lazy!" Rose snarled.

"You're always lecturing me Rose." Liam puffed.

"Well when the day comes that you'll actually listen you won't have to hear from me anymore!."

"That will be a first!" Liam snorted.

Rose glared at him and frowned. "Whatever. You can do what you please I don't care." With that she stormed off to the girl's room.

"What was that about?" Liam asked.

"Honestly Liam you're such a dope sometimes. She's only stern with you because she cares." Arianna said.

"I know but I wish she wouldn't so much you know? I mean it's my homework…well anyways I better get started." He mumbled wondering off to his own room leaving a wondering Mikael and Arianna.

Mikael raised his eyebrow at him as he walked off than looked at Arianna. She just simple shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess someone finally guests it." She said.

"I wonder if he knows how much Rose really cares." Mikael asked, more to himself than Arianna.

"Liam? Please! He's so clueless it's embarrassing."

"Yeah but come on he must at least suspect something it's obvious! I mean the last few years she's been all over him."

"I don't know Mikael. Liam is..well he rather daft isn't he?" Arianna giggled.

"I suppose he is isn't he?" Mikael smirked. "Do you think if we nudged Liam the right direction we can get him to ask Rose to the Ball this year?"

"Dunno. It's worth a shot though." Arianna replied.

The clock in the room beamed as it stroked the hour. Arianna looked at the clock in the Gryffindor room and panicked. "Bloody hell it's already seven o'clock I'm late!"

"Late for what?" Mikael asked.

"Uhh Dumbledore, I have to be in his office before seven."

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Dunno he said he had to talk to me." She shrugged.

"It's gonna be curfew soon." Mikael stated flatly.

"I know but it's not like I'm out wondering about I'll be in Dumbledore's office. I'm sure he won't let me walk back alone."

"Ok just watch yourself Arianna." He said.

"I will."

Arianna ran down the hallways to get Lupin's office, taking one of the passages through one of the portraits that lead to the DADA tower. She knocked on his door, gasping from air for having to run all the way to his classroom. She could feel her queasiness coming on and she knew the full moon was close. _Damn it I should have paid more attention to the time! Uh Professor Lupin is gonna kill me! _Arianna thought. She felt her sickness coming on she knew she looked horrible by this point. She heard a shuffling sound on the other side of the door; she held her breath in and prepared herself for what was to come. She was sure Lupin was going to be furious at her for being so reckless.

He slowly opened the door and peered his head in the available space. Instantly, Arianna's mind went blank. His expression was pale and sickly much like hers but there was something more, something different, something Arianna couldn't quite put her finger on it. Professor Lupin looked more horrible than usual. Her heart sank as she took his pale features in.

"You're late." He said weakly.

"I know. I'm sorry Professor…I…I lost track of time." She answered.

He nodded slowly opening the door wider for her to come in; he stepped aside and allowed her entry. "We must hurry. You have to take the wolf's bane potion." Lupin stated.

They made their way to his office quietly. As Arianna stepped inside his office she noticed that all the furniture was gone. There were mats, blankets and pillows all spread around the floor. There were chains attached to the walls and some were attached on the floor, and there were a few different vials filled with wolf's bane potions and one dark purple-like liquid that she did not recognize. Lupin locked the door and made his way to the vials of potion. He handed her the wolf's bane potion and made his way to lock all the windows.

"Everything is prepared." He said with his back to her. "I took the liberty to bring the mats and blankets in for you, I hope you don't mind." He turned to her now.

"Thank you." Arianna nodded and drank her potion.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

Arianna nodded, biting the inside of her lip.

"Don't worry, it will be all right." Lupin smiled, trying to convince himself more than anything else. "The full moon should be out soon."

"But…did you cast muffliato so we couldn't be heard?"

"Yes, like I said everything is already prepared." Lupin replied.

Arianna nodded looking around her surroundings nodding nervously. "I still don't know professor… I mean are you sure this is safe? Even with us drinking the potion," She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I mean we'll still be two fully transformed werewolves locked in the same room together. Don't you think we would…"

Lupin raised his hands in attempt to stop her speech. "I assure you Arianna it'll be fine, don't you worry. Honestly for someone as bright as you, you're worrying over nothing." He offered her a shy smile.

Arianna sighed and took a seat on the mat, crossing her legs Indian style. She nervously played with her shoe laces. A few times she bobbed her head up and opened her mouth to say something but nothing would come out. Lupin noticed this but said nothing of it. He followed her suit and sat on the other side of the room in his mat. This was going to be a long night.

"As long as you're sure…" she trailed her thought breaking the silence.

He smiled softly. "Yes. All though we'll still be transforming the wolf's bane potion allows us to keep our human mind even if we do transform into a beast."

The full moon was getting closer now, she could feel it; they could both feel it. Arianna began breathing heavily, she looked up at the ceiling and she began to feel dizzy, her eyes began to darken. Lupin was also uneasy but since he's been drinking wolf's bane for quite a few years since it was invented, he was already used to it. He made his way to Arianna on the other side of his office to comfort her through the pain.

"Arianna. Arianna it's ok look at me." He said, slowly taking her hands in his. She did as he asked. "It's all right. Stay with me." She looked into his eyes and she could see that his iris was as dark as hers and he was also having difficulty breathing.

She felt like screaming, her body was in horrible pain it felt like a thousand needles were stabbing her all at once. Her bones began to crack and shift, her skin was on fire it felt like it was melting under hot fire while her bones shifted position.

She could no longer feel Lupin's hands on her arms. She groaned in pain as her entire body began to take form. Her legs stretching backwards shifting to hind wolf legs. Arianna gave one last scream as the beast became her.

Now there were two beasts starring at each other head to head. Similar yellow eyes staring at each other but neither creature moved. This was going to be a long night, they knew it.

~/~

Arianna awoke with the sun light beaming in her eyes. She tried to open her eyelids but quickly squeezed them shut once more. Her head was pounding and her skin felt like it was about ready to crawl out of her. She finally gathered up the courage to open her eyelids slowly. From a afar she saw a tall figure standing over her, it was Professor Lupin.

"Oh I see you're up." He said weakly.

She tried to get up but her body betrayed her. Collapsing in the mat again she groaned in discomfort.

"Easy easy. Here." Lupin bent over her limp figure. "Eat this it'll help. It really helps." He handed her a bar of chocolate.

She gladly took it and began to sit up again only to realize that she was still bare naked. Her cloths were torn from the transformation and there was nothing but a small blanket covering her small body. Realization dawned on her as she noticed the blanket had fallen to her lap exposing torso completely. She quickly grabbed the blanket and enclose it around her body tightly while blushing furiously.

Lupin quickly looked away and left to his headquarters only to return moments later.

"Here." He handed her a pile of cloths still not looking at her.

"Thank you." She said barely above a whisper, not trusting her own voice.

"Right…uh I'll uh..I'll leave you to it." He said returning to his room on the other side of his office and closing the door, allowing her privacy.

Arianna quickly got dressed in his cloths that he had given her which were obviously too long on her. His button up shirt went down to mid her mid thighs. His old raggedy pajamas pants he had given her were dragging on the floor. She could smell his scent in her cloths. He smelled like oak wood and chocolate.

"Umm I'm descent now." She said blushing.

Lupin slowly opened the door and stepped through. He glanced over her and smiled shyly once more. "I'm sorry I couldn't offer more. With what I am I can't offer you much I'm afraid."

She quickly shook her head no. "No I like it actually." She smiled softly. "It's cozy."

"Arianna you are far too kind." He said. "I believe Dumbledore will expect us in his office tonight." He said seriously now. She nodded.

"Can I go now Professor?"

"Want to be rid of me so soon?" He asked.

"No I…I just think I outta return to the common room before anyone wakes up." She replied nervously.

"Of course. I was only teasing."

"Will you be in class today?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't think so. After all look at my state." He motion to himself. Lupin was right, he looked sickly as did Arianna. There were dark circles under his eyes, his skin looked paler than usual highlighting his cheekbones even more.

"I have a potion for that don't you remember me saying?" She smirked.

"Yes that's right. You really are the brightest witch of your age."

"So if you trust me..,I can stop by before classes start with another batch ready for you."

"I trust you. I don't think you'll try to poison me or anything of the sort." He chuckled.

"Great. I'll come back shortly."


	8. Ch7 The Black Dog

**A/N: All right so again I made a few changes to the last chapter. If you guys haven't read it yet go read it before you read this one. I realized wolf's bane only allows the werewolf to keep his human mind but they still turn into a werewolf during the full moon. **

**Well, here's chapter seven enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven**

The Black Dog

_Arianna's POV_

As I rushed back to Professor Lupin's office I couldn't help but feel the butterflies flow through my stomach again. Why did he have such an effect on me? I mean seriously I had bigger things to worry about! It's like my mind and stupid body can't help it. Ugh since when did I become such a hormonal teenager? This is was getting ridiculous! For one he was my teacher, and he is also much older than me. Well…I mean, after all we're both werewolves so the attraction is natural right?

I shook my thoughts away as I reached his classroom. The door was slightly open so I knock on the door frame gently as peered through. "Professor? Professor Lupin?" I asked.

"Yes. Come in." He answered.

"I brought your potion." I said handing him the vile.

"Ah. Thank you." He opened the vile taking a sniff first.

"I thought you trusted me?" I smirked.

"I do. I was just curious what ingredients you used." He offered me a smile.

"Well I don't kiss and tell." I smirked again and he raised an eyebrow at me. I don't kiss and tell? What the bloody hell is wrong with me? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Stupid!

"Don't worry it's safe and to prove it I brought my own so I cold drink first if you want." I said biting my lip. Merlin I have to stop that habit!

"I was only teasing Arianna, like I said I trust you. Seeing that I was never really that good in potions in my young years, well and still today honestly, I was merely curious on how you came up with such a potion to no only make us feel better after the full moon but to look extremely healthy as well." He replied.

"Oh. Well it wasn't that hard really if you're familiar with ingredients and pay attention in Snape's class. He might be a bully of a teacher but if people actually listened to him they would learn a lot." I said shrugging.

"I guess not even the brightest student is fond of Professor Snape." He chuckled.

I smiled, blushing.

"Well I suppose there's no harm…" Professor Lupin said trailing off before he gulped my potion down. "Hmm tastes a lot like peppermint tea." He commented and I nodded.

"Yes I added some pepper mint leaves to give taste." I said proudly. "There's also Rosemary, Ginger roots, black elder flowers, juniper berries, fluxweed, and unicorn hair."

Professor Lupin eyeballed me in amusement. "I'll say it again. You really are the brightest witch of your age Arianna." He smiled and I blushed once more.

Professor Lupin went to set the vile down and I noticed he winced and moved his right arm in circular motions, grabbing his right shoulder with his left hand.

I frowned. "Are you all right Professor?"

"Oh yes. I just uh…I must have twisted my shoulder." He said sheepishly.

"Why don't I believe you?" I scowled.

"I'm fine really." He repeated.

Than something dawned upon me, a vague memory flashed through my mind from last night. I bit him. For a slight moment I lost control, I don't know how it never happened before while I was under wolf's bane, but than again I was never locked with another werewolf before.

I remember as our wolves form rolled on the floor for brief moments. I remember the other wolf whining as I bit down on his flesh. Panic arose within me. I bit him….I fucking bit my professor.

"I…I bit you!" I gasped.

* * *

_Dumbledore's Office_

"And you are sure it was a good idea?" Snape asked.

"Yes Severus. Remus is perfectly capable of taking care of Miss Lyall." Dumbledore replied. "They after all, as _you_ say the same species."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the headmaster, silencing questioning him. "Of course. You may recall, there was a time where Lupin was best friends with Black."

"Yes I remember Severus."

"Do really think it is wise? That Lupin is the best choice to watch over the girl?" Snape inquired.

"Oh certainly I do. We mustn't judge a man for his past. I thought you of all people would have learned this by now Severus. And forgive me, but since when did you become so interested in Miss Lyall's wellbeing? You don't worry for Mr. Potter in the same manner." Dumbledore questioned him. Snape's lip curled ever so quickly that you'd have to slow down time to have seen it.

"She is still my student, and with great displeasure I must say she's one of the best." Snape simply said.

"Ah yes, when the student is ready, the master appears." Dumbledore smiled.

* * *

_Back in Lupin's classroom_

"I…I bit you." I gasped.

"Arianna please…" He begged me with his hands raised.

"No! I bit you….I…I fucking bit you." I spat, tears forming in my eyes. I was finding difficulty breathing. Oh great all I need now is another panic attack. Breathe Arianna breathe. I instructed myself.

"It's all right." He said.

"No it most certainly is not all right! I bit you Professor!" I began breathing heavily, almost gasping for air. "I bit you." I whispered. "Don't you think I know what this means?" I asked panting. He made his way over to me waving his wand at the door to his classroom, locking it. He casted muffliato on the room so we couldn't be heard and grabbed a hold of my shoulders in an attempt to calm me down, but it didn't work I was still hyperventilating.

"Shh it's all right. Breathe just breath Arianna."

I followed his instructions and attempted to breath normally.

"That's right, deep breaths come now." He instructed me rubbing my arms. I looked up at him with moist eyes, I must look pathetic right now. "It's all right it wasn't your fault." He told me.

"But…I…Professor…don't you know what it means if a werewolf bites another werewolf?" I stuttered.

He chuckled. He actually chuckled! Was he mad? Didn't he know that by me biting him the beast inside of me made him my mate? This is serious! How could he find this so amusing?

"I assure you it's not as black and white as you think."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well I assume you think your werewolf side wants me as your mate?" he asked. I nodded and he gave a small laugh again. "Well it doesn't quite work that way only the male werewolf has the power to mark the female as his." He said. Really? Wait how come I didn't know this.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive." He answered. I thought about it and it made sense. How could I be so stupid. I signed in relief but was soon panicking again.

"But I hurt you professor!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I'm not as fragile as you may think." He smiled. "Besides, I've been hurt worse believe me."

I nodded biting my lip once more. "Still…I'm sorry." I said.

"Stop worrying about it! And that is an order." He teased me tapping my nose with his index finger.

Suddenly the butterflies were back. I bit the inside of my bottom lip harder and felt the heat flush through my cheeks. Oh for merlin's sake! Why do I have to be so doltish?

I felt his fingertips brush lightly against the side of my neck, making all the hair at the back of my neck stand up. There was warmth spreading in my stomach that went all the way down to my toes. I silently prayed for his lips on mine. I was really tired of fighting my body's urges in spite of how wrong all of this is, and suddenly I wish we were connected. I wish I really did make a bond with him.

"I kind of wish we were bonded after all." Oh my god! Could I really just have said that? He crooked his head to the side and looked at me puzzled. I really am thick. I can't believe I just voiced my thoughts out loud; it was like word-vomit. Bloody hell!

My thoughts were quickly forced to a halt as I felt his warm lips against mine.

~/~

"Be careful what you wish for." Lupin said breathlessly after their lips separated. Arianna opened her mouth to question what he meant by that but was soon interrupted by Lupin's lips again.

She moaned softly into his kiss as his tongue massaged her own. Slowly, she moved closer to him taking a hold of his robes while she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Arianna felt like she was on cloud nine, she never knew a kiss could taste this wonderful. As soon as the kiss started it abruptly ended when Lupin withdrew himself from her like he always did, leaving a breathless and confused Arianna looking up at him.

"I'm sorry Arianna I shouldn't have….perhaps it would be best if you were to leave now."

She bit her lip nervously and slightly nodded. "Perhaps…" She replied, the word lingering in the thick air.

Neither of them moved. Remus knew that they weren't actually mates but when Arianna bit him last night it stirred something within his wolf half. All moony wanted to do was make her his forever, for her to be forever bounded to him. He knew things were getting far too dangerous between them and yet, he couldn't help wanting her. The things he felt when she was around he had never felt before in his life. He wanted to protect this beautiful young woman before him, protect her from all the evil that might harm her. He wanted to protect her from all her fears and pain, but most of all he wanted to protect her from himself. As much as it pained him to do so he had to distance himself from her.

"Arianna…this should stop. WE should stop. This can't happen, this can't go on any further." Lupin finally said pointing in between them.

Arianna felt her stomach tighten and she found it hard to breath. Lupin's words sunk in like heavy particles of ice instantly stabbing her body and turning her skin cold. "What…why?" She said almost on the verge of tears.

"It's too dangerous Arianna. I fooled myself into thinking things would be all right. I can't risk your safety and it's wrong. I'm your teacher Arianna nothing more."

"But…but you said…you…I thought we could…you kissed me." She stumbled across words.

"Yes I know I did and I'm sorry Arianna I really am. You see the only reason there seem to be an attraction towards each other is because we are both werewolves, it's just a frenzy but it'll pass."

"But…I…"

"You don't like me the way you think you do. This is all temporary I assure you. Now later today I will speak with Dumbledore and ask him to provide different arrangement for us. We can't e together anymore during the full moon."

"Is this because I bit you? Is that why you're saying all of this? I'm sorry Professor I'm so sorry I didn't mean to please…." She cried.

Lupin sighed deeply. All he wanted at this moment was to hold her in his arms and comfort her, he hated seeing her like this. "No that's not it Arianna, I've said it countless times, you didn't hurt me I promise." He reassured her.

"Then why….I thought….I thought you like me too."

_I do. You have no idea._ "I'm sorry I don't. Like I said all we feel for each other is simply a common frenzy. The inner wolf in me calls for the inner wolf in you and vice and versa, nothing else. I like and care about you as any other student. Now if you please leave, I have things to do." He abruptly stood up and left to his private quarters, leaving Arianna frozen to her spot.

Three days had passed since Arianna and Lupin spoke to each other. Again, he would not acknowledge her in class even when she raised her hand; Professor Lupin would call on someone else. Even in the meeting with Dumbledore he wouldn't speak directly to her. Of course Dumbledore question Remus' sudden change of mind for them to be separated for the full moons that was to come, but Remus would give his usual reasons. It wasn't safe for the to be in the same room even with the wolf's bane potion.

Those three days were absolutely agony for Arianna. Remus was the only person aside from her friends that made the events in her life tolerable. He was the only other person that actually made her smile, but now that was gone too. Nothing good lasts, she would remind herself. The Holidays was finally near and it was time for the students to go to Hogsmade.

"Are sure you won't come?" Rose asked Arianna.

"I'm sure." Arianna nodded.

"Come on Arianna you're no fun." Liam frowned.

"I can't. I told you Dumbledore asked me to be here he said it was…"

"Too dangerous I know." Liam made a sour face.

"We could always sneak you out." Mikael said.

"Thanks, but perhaps next time."

"You've never gave much regard for the rules." Liam whined.

"I know. But I might start now you know….it's our last year after all." Arianna replied.

"Don't tell me you're scared are you?" Liam smirked.

Arianna gave him a pointed look and frowned. "I'm not scared."

"Then come with us!" Liam protested.

"I've already been to Hogsmade Liam, honestly after six years of going it doesn't hold excitement anymore."

"You're such a sour puss." Liam complained. "Come one Rose. Forget about it she's not coming."

"I'll bring you something from Honey Dukes." Rose said as she walked away with Liam, leaving Mikael and Arianna behind.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Mikael asked.

Arianna shook her head yes, averting eye contact with him. He gave her a pointed looked but didn't say anything. The next few minutes were awkwardly silent. Arianna looked around the common room avoiding looking at Mikael's eyes. He was about to leave when Arianna finally gained the courage to say something.

"Wait. I…I uh, I'm not returning to my parents." She finally said.

Mikael nodded in approval. "Where you going after we graduate?" he asked.

"I don't know yet."

"You can always come with me you know."

"Thanks." She looked up at him. 'I'll keep that in mind."

"Arianna…" Mikael sighed. "You can't always do things by yourself."

"I know. It's just…it's dangerous Mikael."

"If you mean your parents…"

"No. No I don't mean my parents, they've got nothing to do….If something was to happen to you I could never forgive myself Mikael." Arianna took his hand in hers. "I can't tell you anymore so please don't ask. You'll just have to trust me." She said. Mikael was about to protest but one look into her pleading eyes told him not to.

"I trust you." He whispered.

She smiled. "You better run off so you can catch up with them. You don't want to miss the carriage to Hogsmade."

"I could stay with you." He offered.

"No it's ok. I'm fine really."

"You sure?" He asked and she nodded. "Ok. I'll see you later then."

All though things with her Professor were going terrible Arianna was glad to have her best friend back. At least all hope wasn't lost. She took a seat in her bed gathering her books to do some more studying. This was the perfect time to clear her mind since everybody had left to Hogsmate. However, Arianna couldn't focus on her school work. Her mind was racing. She starred out the window and watched the lively bunch of students leave for their trip along with Filch and Professor McGonagall. She frowned. _Maybe I should have gone with them. _She thought to herself. But it was too late the students were already gone.

Sighing out loud, Arianna pushed her books away and laid down. She might as well catch up on her sleep since she's been lacking sleep this year more than usual anyway. She starred at the sky through the window next to her bed and felt her eyelids become heavy. Within minutes Arianna was fast asleep.

~/~

_Arianna's POV_

I woke up to a high pitched scream echoing through the room. I quickly sat up startled and looked around. Nothing. I cautiously made my way down to the common room with wand at the ready. Again, nothing there was no one to be seen. Confused I made my way through the portrait that was already slightly ajar. I peeked through the portrait and saw no one. What the hell? Was I dreaming?

Only did I come to realized that the Fat Lady that guards our common room was gone. There was three big slashes that cut the painting no doubt made by a knife. Panic arouse within in me. Was he here? No. Norman wouldn't be so careless and desperate. He would have found other ways to get to me, he always does. He wouldn't leave any clues behind. But then who did this?

It was nearly four o'clock the students should be on their way back from Hogsmate by now. I quickly made my decision and began to descend the stair case to tell Dumbledore someone tried to get in the common room. Something caught my attention though, I saw a black shadow in the corner of my eye. I looked to my left and saw nothing. I shrugged and continued on my way to Dumbledore's office. I stopped in front of the eagle passage only to realize I didn't know this week's password. Blast! Why does Dumbledore keep changing his passwords? It must be something with lemon still.

"Lemon drops." I tried. Nothing. "Lemon squid." Nothing. "Sherbet Lemon." Still nothing. I was beginning to grow frustrated. Where was the other staff when you need them? Hell I could even use Filch right now. I frowned, knowing I wasn't getting anywhere by standing here so I decided to head back, maybe I would find someone on my way back.

Frustrated I made my way back to the grand stair case. On my way up I saw something again, the same small black shadow from before. I saw it running around the corner this time so I began to follow it. I took my wand out again just to be safe. Sure enough I was right. Standing a few meters away from me was a black dog. I signed in relief.

"What are you doing here boy?" I asked the dog. "How did you get in?" I said making my way over to him. Great now I'm talking to dogs. I kneeled down next to the black dog and let him sniff my hand, once I thought he was content enough that I was going to hurt him I scratched the back of his ears. He opened his mouth and let his tongue out, breathing excitedly. "Aren't you a happy mutt." I giggled. Upon saying this he frowned, looking at me seriously and closing his mouth. Funny, it's almost like he understood me.

"I'm sorry you're not a mutt." I smiled and the dog wagged his tail at me nudging my hand with his wet nose. I pet him once more. "I wonder if you belong to anyone?" I asked out loud. This dog seemed different from other dogs it was like he genially understood everything I said, and when he looked at me it was almost like a person looking at me. I tilted my head to the left looking closely at the dog while still scratching the back of his ears. "You're no ordinary dog are you?" I asked. He perked his ears up and looked at me intensively. Strange. Unless, unless he wasn't a dog….

I gasped coming to the realization that this dog before me was probably an animagus or…or he was like me a shape shifter. Before I could commence my thought any further the dog took off like a bullet running the opposite direction and out of my view. I stood there frozen to my spot. What if…what if…no it couldn't be. You're just probably thinking way too much into it Arianna it was just a wandering dog. But still, something in my gut was telling me otherwise. Ugh why am I so paranoid all the time?

**A/N: Ahhh I see said the blind dog to the deaf dog. lol jk. So I noticed that there's a lot of reads and not enough reviews. Common guys reviews are appreciated! It does not take that long to write something and comment it even if you don't like it, even if it's just a smiley face it's better than nothing lol. But seriously though, I wanna thank each and everyone of you that takes time to read this story favorite,follow, or comment it. You guys are the best! Love all your faces! **


End file.
